To the Past
by Lune-Solei
Summary: The gang - and Kadic - take a trip to the past, actually, their going to a Renaissance Faire. UxY, JxA OxOC
1. News

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything...Nope nothing at all...Well...maybe something

**Pairing: **YxU of course

**Notes: **Yay! This is my third Code Lyoko fic! Go me, I'm so proud...

Ulrich glanced at Odd who was sound asleep, a bit of drool dripping onto the desk. _Gross..._ he thought as he reached over, shaking Odd. "Wake up Odd, the bell's going to ring. Odd wake up. _Odd!_" Odd jerked awake, his chair tipping back into the desk behind it.

"Wha?" Odd asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"The bell is going to-" Ulrich broke off as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. "Ring," he finished after the bell stopped.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Odd asked. He grabbed his books, and ran out of the class, Ulrich following after him. They met at then bench, Jeremie and Yumi were already there, Jeremie typing and Yumi pacing. "Hey-lo everybody! How's it going?" Odd asked as he hopped onto the bench.

"Yumi...Jeremie, Aelita," Ulrich greeted them. He glanced at Yumi. "What's up?"

"Didn't you guys hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich asked, looking at her.

"The principle has arranged for a field trip to-"

"To the Louvre?" Odd guessed.

"No, to a real, Renaissance Faire. It's open to the whole school, especially those that are taking history this semester. 'A more original way for the students to learn of our heritage' is what he told my class." Yumi paused, a small grin breaking out on her face.

"Last I checked, we all have history..." Ulrich stated. Jeremie and Odd exchanged high-fives.

"So where is this Faire?" Jeremie asked curiously.

"At one of the castles in the south. So it'll be authentic and everything. We're going to have an assembly tomorrow to discuss it, sign-up, and they'll hand out catalogs in which we pick the outfits we want to wear there. Cool, or what?" Yumi asked.

"Sounds perfect...how long are we away from here?"

"Two-and-a-half weeks," Yumi answered smugly.

"Wa-hoooooooooo!" Odd yelled, punching the air with his fist. "We have to be able to go...Maybe even Aelita. She's still technically enrolled here. She was just sick the last couple of days..."

"Yeah, that could work," Jeremie replied. "How does that sound Aelita?"

"It sounds wonderful Jeremie. But what is a Renaissance Faire?" Aelita asked. The face on the computer frowned in concentration.

"It's where people dress in mediaeval outfits, walk around, and pretend to be from the Renaissance time era. Which is roughly 1200 to 1600 B.C.," Jeremie answered.

"Basically, it's when there were kings and queens and men rescued damsels in distress," Odd added.

"So we're all in for this trip?" Ulrich asked. The group quickly nodded yes and Ulrich grinned. "Great, well, we know our jobs tonight. Convincing our parents. Yumi, did the principle happen to mention how much this trip will cost and when it is?"

"The cost is only for food there and whatever we want to buy. When...I think it's the end of this month..." she replied.

Jeremie nodded as Odd frolicked around the bench, randomly punching the air in his happiness. "Okay then. I think I better start begging now. You too Ulrich, with your grades, you'll definitely need to use persuasion," Jeremie said as he stood, slipping the ear piece on and closing the laptop. "I'll get over to the factory right now and materialize Aelita so she can stay with you tonight Yumi?"

"Yeah, I think I'll hang out with Odd and Ulrich till you get back though. Maybe help Ulrich come up with good arguments for his case. If that's alright with you two," she added.

"It's fine," Ulrich said quickly, before quickly glancing at Odd who was now dancing on the bench singing. "I don't want to be stuck alone with him..."

"Okay then, see you guys in about an hour," Jeremie called, walking away and automatically beginning a conversation with Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich grabbed Odd and began to drag him towards the boy's dorm.

**Author's Note: **So...What do you all think? Should I continue or scrap it? I won't update until I get three reviews though! And just to let you know...mediaeval is an alternate spelling to the word medieval.

Lune


	2. Parents

1**Disclaimer: **Nope...I own nothing except the idea...so please don't steal it...

**Pairings: **YxU of course, with bits of JxA

**Author's Notes: **Hm...not much to say currently. Except, my goddess you review fast!

Odd flopped onto his bed, heard a yelp, and jumped up. "Oops, sorry Ki...didn't mean to sit on your tail again," he apologized to the traumatized dog. Kiwi, ran over to Yumi, sitting against her side as she rubbed his ears.

"Your brutal to the dog Odd," Ulrich muttered. Odd shrugged.

"What can I say, I just find the wrong places to sit. And I apologized to him...He's the one that's taking it so hard..." Odd grumbled.

Yumi shook her head before reaching over and grabbing a notebook and pen. "Okay guys, we need to come up with positive arguments for Ulrich to use on his parents. I figure we could bring up the fact that it can be considered part of a history credit..."

"2) Ulrich's kept an impeccable record with sports," Odd put in. They laughed a little at that and Odd grinned as he flipped through the radio stations.

"Well Odd, if we're going with that, then why not, I'm an excellent fighter in Lyoko, I don't get half as many devirtuilzations as Odd..." Ulrich joked. Odd stuck his tongue out at him and Yumi hit them both over the head with the notebook.

"Be serious! You tow can be such juveniles... What about the fact that it's pretty cheap?"

"They may go for that. It's educational?" Ulrich added. Yumi nodded, writing it down in the notebook.

"He gets to spend time with his bestest friends?" Odd asked. Yumi hit him over the head with the book and he cringed away. "Not nice! Truce! White flag!" Odd yelped, holding up a pillow as a shield.

"Back on topic...not interfering with finals or any sports related activities," Yumi added. "I checked before I mentioned it..." she said when she caught Ulrich's look. He nodded and stretched, taking a pillow off his bed.

"We could also bring up the fact that I can pitch in with the money..." Ulrich added.

Yumi nodded again and closed the pen. "I think you should call them now, give them the reasons...see what they say..." she said. He grabbed his cell, took the notebook and signaled Odd to be quiet as he picked up the phone and dialed the number of his house.

"Uh hi mom...it's me...I was wondering..."

Odd looked at Yumi. "Think he'll have a chance of convincing them?" he asked.

"I hope Odd, it won't be the same without him..." she murmured, watching Ulrich list the reasons for allowing him to go. They sat in silence for awhile, until Jeremie and Aelita arrived and sat down next to them.

"How's it going?" Jeremie asked, looking at Ulrich.

"Not sure...he's been on for about twenty minutes..." Yumi said, smiling thinly. Odd pulled on his headphones, shrugging a little at them as he cranked his songs.

"Okay mom, okay dad. Thanks a lot," Ulrich said after another ten minutes. "Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know, and them. Yeah..." pause, "**MOM!** It's not like that...we...yes...alright, I'll talk to you later. Love you guys. Bye," Ulrich hung up the phone...looking down for a moment before glancing at them. "Hey guys, how are you?" he asked Jeremie and Aelita.

"We're good, how about you?" Jeremie asked.

"Enough with the small talk Ulrich, can you or can't you?" Odd demanded, ripping off his headphones.

Ulrich took a deep breath, slowly looking at each of them in turn, even Kiwi. "Well, after a long discussion, we, they, agreed that...I can go!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Odd yelled jumping up and falling on his bed. Jeremie grinned and Aelita smiled. Yumi threw herself on Ulrich, hugging him tightly.

"You can go, really?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Really," he replied.

"That's great, wonderful, splendid..." she trailed off, quickly pulling away once realizing the position they were in. The others laughed, even Kiwi, as Ulrich and Yumi blushed and looked around the room.

**Author's Note: **So how horrible, remember only three reviews will get you a new chapter...

Lune


	3. Catalogue

1**Disclaimer:** Own nothing except the plot...maybe a future character or three. Nothing else though.

**Pairing: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note: **Okay...here we go...Chapter three! Thank-you for all the nice, supportive reviews. It means sooo much to me!

"Good morning students and faculty. I am sure that by now most of you have heard of the reason why I have called this assembly. Now, let me dispel any rumors and let you know the facts. All of you students are invited on a Two-and-a-half weeks trip to the south of France to have a first-hand experience at how the Renaissance was. You will participate and enjoy the Renaissance Faire by enjoying the market, shows, jousts, anything you feel like..." the principal continued on with his rant on the authenticity of the Faire before clearing his voice again.

"Now. I would like a show of hands to see how many of you are interested in participating in this Faire." The auditorium was filled with ninth graders and above and most of them raised their hands at the principal's question.

Ulrich leaned over, looking at Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi. "Looks like a lot of kids want to go. Hope there isn't a limit."

"Very good, very good. I see how a lot of you are interested in going. However, it will be on a first come, first serve basis, meaning you will need permission slips signed from all your teachers, and then I will need to call each of your parents to see if you are able to go. As food for thought, we have ordered enough catalogs with different garb, that's the mediaeval word for clothing, that you can choose from. Have a good day and a good weekend. Please pick up your forms on the way out. I hope to see all of your smiling faces on Monday morning."

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd stood, making their way over to the table of permission slips along with half the auditorium. "I think we should get our teachers to sign now, turn in the forms and then we can hang at my house," Yumi said.

"Sounds good," Jeremie stated.

They headed off and worked their way through each of their classes, getting the signatures they needed, Odd's teachers were quite happy to have him off their hands, before dropping them off at the principal's office before heading over to Yumi's house. "Yes! A whole half day left to us because of the principal's speech!" Odd exclaimed. The other's laughed as he ran ahead and tripped over a stick, stumbling into a lamppost. "Oww..." he moaned, rubbing his nose.

"Nothing's on t.v.," Odd complained as he flipped through the channels about two hours later.

"Just pick something," Yumi said as she hung the phone up and sat down on the sofa, leaning against Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita sat on the ground, watching Odd go through one channel after another.

"Hey, Jeremie, I think we might have a problem."

"Really? What is it Ulrich?"

"Well, the principal says that he'll call our parents, but Aelita doesn't have parents. We can't exactly materialize parents for her either," Ulrich commented.

"I never thought of that..."

"I'm sure I can get my parents to vouch for her. Since she's staying here. It will only take a little coaxing..." Yumi replied. "It won't be to hard. I'll just mention that her parents are away somewhere..."

Aelita smiled. "See, everything will work out, and if it doesn't...I just won't go. But you can go on anyway Jeremie. It sounds like you'll have a good time."

"But Aelita-"

"Shh...we'll talk about it if it happens, okay?"

"Okay..."

Odd groaned and finally settled on a music station before reaching over and flipping through the catalogue. "Hmm...men and women's clothing..." There was a pause in which the sound of flipping pages occupied it and the sound of heavy music. "Oh my Kiwi!" Odd exclaimed. He jumped up, landing on the couch next to Yumi. "Wouldn't Ulrich look good in this?" he asked, grinning. On the page was a man dressed in green tights with a lighter green shirt.

Yumi laughed and Ulrich groaned as Jeremie and Aelita leaned over and began to laugh as well. Yumi took the catalogue, flipping through the women's section before Ulrich stopped her. Pointing at a woman about their age wearing a pale turquoise/sea foam green dress. White shirt with a lace corset and skirt matching skirt. "Uh-uh," she said.

"Why not? You'd look good in it." He took the catalogue and showed it to the others.

"You would," Aelita stated and Odd and Jeremie agreed with her. Yumi folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head.

"No."

"Please?" Ulrich asked, a teasing smile on his face. She hit him with a throw pillow before getting up and answering the door. "Pizza's here!" she called.

"Yes!" Odd yelled, vaulting off the ground and grabbing two of the pizza boxes. "Snack time!" he called. The other four rolled their eyes and Ulrich helped her with the remaining three boxes and bread sticks. As they passed the couch Yumi glanced down at the catalogue and shrugged.

_Hm...maybe..._she thought.


	4. Sleepover

1**Disclaimer: **Nope...I own nothing.. I think we've all realized this by now.

**Pairings: **JxA, YxU

**Author's Note:** Well...it's _another_ chapter! Finally, right? What can I say, I've been waiting for three reviews. Anyway, here's the new chapter:

**"Y**o ho, yo ho a camper's life for me!" Odd sang as he unrolled his sleeping bag. Aelita muffled laughter as she came downstairs.

"Odd...will you shut-up?" Ulrich asked as he sat down on his sleeping bag. Jeremie finished unrolling his sleeping bag and sat down, Aelita sitting next to him.

"Aw...but I like my song!" Odd bounced onto the couch, then down to his blankets and pillow. "It's fun," he added.

"What're you arguing about now?" Yumi asked as she entered the living room, two bags of chips in one hand, a box of chocolate chip cookies, and a bottle of soda in her other hand, cups placed haphazardly on the top.

"Nothing...Just Odd's _attempt_ at singing," Ulrich answered. He reached up, helping her put the things down on the coffee table. She smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Now...that's not nice," she told him. "I happen to think that Odd's voice is very good., for a chipmunk," she added. Odd stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. "Just joking Odd."

"Riiiiight," he answered sarcastically. Aelita smothered a few more giggles before reaching over and opening a box of cookies.

"A sleep over was a great idea Yumi. Glad your parents went for it," she said. She bit into the cookie, then grinned. "This is really good!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and she blushed a little. "It is..." she mumbled.

Jeremie smiled, before pulling down the catalogue. "Alright guys, we know we're definitely going on this trip. Now, we just have to pick the outfits. Sorry Odd, no purple, that's for Royalty, and we aren't Royal."

Odd sighed dramatically before leaning over Jeremie and flipped through the pages. "Hey! I could be a jester!" he exclaimed suddenly, stopping Jeremie on a page.

"Heh...you'd fit the part at least," Ulrich added. Odd stuck his tongue out before going back to the catalogue.

"Hey, they have it in White and...indigo. What's indigo?"

"It's a type of purple Odd. Though it has more blue in it," Jeremie answered.

"Oh...well, I found my outfit!" he exclaimed proudly. Yumi handed him a colored highlighter and he quickly highlighted the name and info of the outfit. "I'm done!" he exclaimed.

"Good boy Odd, have a cookie," Ulrich said, tossing him one. Odd caught it, gave him a sour look then ate it.

Jeremie stole the magazine back, flipping through the pages and shaking his head. "There are actually some interesting things in here Ulrich," Jeremie called. Ulrich leaned over and groaned.

"They actually wore this junk back then?" he asked.

"Yup," Jeremie answered. He smirked at Ulrich's face then turned to Yumi. "What do you think he should wear?"

"Uh, how should I know?" she asked, her face turning bright red. Jeremie shrugged and she layed out flat next to Ulrich, pulling the catalogue over and flipping through it again. She flipped to a page, sitting up a little and raised her eyebrows at Ulrich. "How about this one? It's in your style..."

Ulrich glanced over and smirked. "Okay...I can live with that," he answered.

She smiled and closed the book. "See, I can pick good ones," she said. He just shook his head.

"Time for you to pick."

"Great," she said sarcastically. She opened the book again to women's and flipped through the pages again. Looking for another outfit. She came across a few that briefly caught her eye before stopping on a page and laughing softly. The other's looked at her as she showed it to Ulrich. He laughed as well. "I think I chose mine," she said brightly, closing the book and handing it to Aelita.

The pink haired girl looked confused but opened the book. She flipped and flipped and flipped before stopping on one of the pages. "This is perfect!" she squealed. On the page was a girl in a long light blue dress, with green trim, a green gathered skirt, and a green bodice. "I love it." Jeremie smiled at her.

"It's perfect," he said before searching through the catalogue for his own outfit. He finally settled on a minstrel's outfit. Blue tights and a black overshirt with slashed sleeves that allowed his blue undershirt to show through.

Odd broke out in hysterical laughter, rolling on the ground for awhile before finally regaining minor control. "That's rich! Jeremie's a minstrel! A bard! A...A...A..." he gasped for breath. But couldn't seem to catch it. "Well, now that we all have seen each other's outfits, with the exception of Ulrich and Yumi who decide to keep it secret. But do not worry! I shall find out-" he yelped as he was hit over the head with a pillow by Ulrich, "why don't we play a real game?"

"What sort of game?" Aelita asked curiously.

"How about...Truth or Dare?"

"How do you play?"

"Ask a person truth or dare, they pick a category. If it's truth ask them a question, they _have_ to tell the truth. If they pick dare, you tell them to do something and their supposed to do it. For example, kiss Sissi. Make sense?" Odd asked. Aelita nodded and he grinned. "Great! Me first! Ulrich...truth...or...dare?" he asked.

**Author's Note: **I know! Horrible place to leave off, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, it was slightly dorky, but oh well. Remember, three reviews is your key for a new chapter. Just hit the little purple button right below this!

Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtuel Freak - See, I LISTENED to you!

RenaYumi - look forward to more of your stories and more reviews from you!

Lune


	5. Truth or Dare kinda

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the plot!

**Pairing: **JxA, UxY

**Author's Note:** Hehe, here's the Truth or Dare session. And as a few side notes:

UlrichandYumiForever: What were you talking about in your last review?

RenaYumi: Love your fic. Hope mine turns out half as good as yours!

Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing!

**"D**are," Ulrich answered automatically. No way was he going to pick Truth with Odd asking the questions, or for that matter, with Yumi in the room.

Odd sighed heavily. "No fair, I had a really good Truth one..." he muttered. "Anyway, how about..." He paused, smirking evilly. "I dare you to," he dropped his voice low, "kiss Yumi on the mouth."

_"What?"_ Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi and Aelita choked on the soda they had been drinking and Jeremie smirked. "Odd..." Ulrich growled.

"What? It's a dare, you could've picked Truth," Odd pointed out. Ulrich glanced at Yumi and she turned red.

"Odd, my _parents_ are right upstairs. If they see...If they hear...If they suspect..." she trailed off, shaking with anger.

"Oh come on! It's just a _dare!_" Odd complained.

"I don't understand. Don't you _want_ to kiss him Yumi?" Aelita asked. Yumi hit her in the leg and the girl yelped, pulling back. Ulrich laughed a little then looked at her.

_God, I'm going to kill him,_ he thought. He smiled a little nervously at Yumi and she returned it. He leaned in and she followed his example until their lips touched softly. Odd grabbed a pillow, muffling his cheer in it. Aelita and Jeremie exchanged smiles. A few seconds later, Ulrich and Yumi pulled back, blushing darkly.

"Your turn Ulrich," Odd chirped. The game continued for several rounds. Anything and everything that could be thought up and physically carried out was mentioned and even a few things that couldn't.

Finally Ulrich looked at Yumi. "Yumi, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth, I mean Dare!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, have to take your first choice..." he smirked. She glared, throwing a handful of chips at him. He laughed. "So...if you had your choice, who would you go out with?" he asked.

The others were all laying around, asleep or to tired to care. Aelita was sprawled across the sofa, sound asleep, Jeremie and Odd laying beneath it. Odd snoring softly.

Yumi snuggled into her blankets, looking at Ulrich who was laying on his stomach, his head resting on a propped up arm. They were laying next to each other, their blankets and pillows interchanging. "If I had my choice?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed. "If I had my choice...it'd be you," she whispered, then buried her face in a pillow, not sure at first whose it was.

A few moments later she felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up. Ulrich smiled at her. "Well...I, um, really would like it if we were..." he trailed off, blushing and she just smiled.

"I understand," she said softly. The two laid there for awhile, talking and joking around before eventually falling asleep next to each other.

**T**he first thing Ulrich was aware of was gentle sunlight streaming threw the windows at him. The second thing he was aware of was something tickling his nose. And the third thing he was aware of was someone laying next to him, or rather, in his arms. He opened his eyes and glanced around at Yumi's living room. Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd were still fast asleep. He could see Yumi laying in his arms. She was starting to stir as well. She stretched and blinked her eyes sleepily before focusing on him.

"Well, this is an odd position," she said quietly. She was acutely aware of the fact that she was laying in plain sight of the stairs and her friends, in Ulrich's arms, wrapped in both their blankets.

"Yeah," he said softly. She smiled a little, tilting her face up so that their lips brushed together.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning," he replied. She snuggled back into his arms, to comfortable to worry about the consequences. They were just about to drift back to sleep when they heard the unmistakable squeak of the stairs.

She tried to pull away but wasn't quick enough. "_Yumi Ishiyama!"_

**Author's Note: **Dum de da de da. Hehe, I'm soooo evil. Not. Well, actually, I don't know if I am. Let me know what you think! More coming soon! I swear!


	6. Uhoh

1**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Pairing: **UxY

**Author's Note: **Well...I'm on chapter six...wow...May I add, I have no clue what she calls her parents, so, it's going to be informal...Well, here it is!

**Y**umi and Ulrich quickly stood up, Ulrich tripping over the blankets in his rush. Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita jerked awake as well, fortunately after Yumi and Ulrich were standing. Yumi smiled hesitatingly. "Good morning dad," Yumi said uncertainly.

"Yeah, good morning Mr. Ishiyama," Ulrich mumbled.

Odd rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at his two friends in surprise. "What'd you do?" he asked in surprise.

Her father never altered his gaze from the two standing teens, instead he gestured for them to follow him and then entered the kitchen, the door making a loud thud as it closed. A moment or two later, Yumi's mom followed her husband, daughter, and Ulrich into the kitchen. "What do you think they did?" Odd asked as he crawled toward the door.

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business," Jeremie told him, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pulling him back. "Don't think about it Aelita," he told her. She smiled meekly, sitting back down on the sofa. "Let's just watch tv until their done in there," Jeremie stated.

**In the kitchen**

**"W**hat in the world do you think you were doing?" her father demanded. His face was an interesting color display, changing from white, to red, to white, to red again. Mrs. Ishiyama stood calmly at the stove, brewing tea and setting out shortbread cookies.

"Dad, I, we fell asleep. I must have rolled into him..." she mumbled. It was the truth, well part of it anyway. She knew that somewhere in their conversation she had begun to drift closer to him, she must have just finished it off while she was sleeping, unconsciously of course.

"Fell asleep! Rolled into!" he couldn't even finish his sentences.

"Stop it," her mother said. She set the tea and cookies in front of him before taking her seat. "We've agreed with this in the past. Ulrich is trustworthy. They weren't doing anything, they were just sleeping. Your over reacting, it wasn't as though they were kissing. And believe it or not, your going to have to get used to this idea since in a little over a week, their all going on that trip. Now, tea anyone?"

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged quick glances, accepting their tea silently. Her father sighed heavily, looking down at the steaming cup before looking at his daughter again. "Nothing happened?" he asked, his tone still carrying its previous bite.

"Nothing happened dad. We were sleeping..." Yumi murmured. Ulrich nodded, not making eye contact with any of them. His parents were definitely going to enjoy this if they ever found out about it...

"Very well then. But if I see anything else..." he cut himself off at Mrs. Ishiyama's look. "Right, well, Yumi, you better go on and get dressed."

She nodded, smiling a little at him before finishing her tea. She stood, glancing at Ulrich. "I'll see you in a little bit," she said. He nodded, beginning to stand as well when Mr. Ishiyama put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Just a moment Ulrich, I'd like to talk to you for a moment..."

**Author's Note: **Dum de da de da. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will be posted if the requirements are made. Hear that? Now...REVIEW!


	7. TalkBreakfast

1**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that has anything to do with Code Lyoko.

**Pairing:** UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This will probably be one of the last chapters before their on their way to the Ren. Faire, just to let you know. No, I'm not ending it.

**Y**umi paused in the doorway, looking at her father and Ulrich. "Go on Yumi, we won't take long," her father tod her. She nodded, mouthed Good Luck to Ulrich, and quickly left. "Sit down Ulrich, I just want to talk, there's no need to be nervous."

"No need to be nervous? Your scaring the poor boy," her mother said calmly. Mr. Ishiyama glared at her and she shook her head, beginning to make breakfast.

"I just want to talk to you, get to know you a little better. See if you really are as trustworthy as others believe you to be," he explained as he sat down across from Ulrich.

"Sir...?"

"As you know, Yumi is my only child and I love her very much. It concerns me that she doesn't spend much time with girls her own age, yes I know about Aelita, but before she came along there was only you, and the other two boys. So, I would like to know how you view my daughter," Mr. Ishiyama said.

Ulrich stared at him, a million thoughts rushing through his head. He severely doubted that Yumi would enjoy him telling her father that they were together, and he didn't want to lie either. "She's a really good friend sir," Ulrich answered haltingly. "And she's a good tutor...and nice..."

"And your intentions to her?"

"To be as good a friend as I can be," he answered quickly. _And hopefully boyfriend..._he added silently.

"And anything else?"

"Leave him be. It's almost time for breakfast anyway. Go on and get dressed Ulrich, let the others know too, okay?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Sure," he answered. He hesitated a moment then got up, hurrying out of the kitchen. He went into the living room to get his bag and was instantly pounced on by Odd.

"So...what'd you and Yumi do? Hm...hm...?" Odd asked.

"Nothing Odd, now I have to go get changed," he told him. He made his way to the bathroom calling over his shoulder, "Oh, and breakfast will be ready soon." He changed hurriedly then went back to the living room to drop his bag off. He heard the others in the kitchen and was mildly surprised when Yumi came down the stairs, dressed in her normal attire. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, how was it?"

"Nothing major, just asking about what I thought of you, what my intentions toward you are, and if anything really did happen between us. I answered as truthfully as I could," he dropped his voice low, "but I didn't mention what happened."

She nodded. "It's better that way. I'll mention it to them sometime over the next decade," she told him. "Come on, breakfast," she added. They walked into the kitchen and caught sight of Odd literally gulping the pancakes down.

"Hurry up before their all gone!" Jeremie called. They laughed and sat down next to each other, hurriedly eating their food so Odd didn't snatch it as well.

"Did you kids sleep good last night?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked, serving out more pancakes.

"Oh yes, it was great fun," Aelita answered. She smiled brightly as two more pancakes were put onto her plate.

"Yep, I slept like a rock," Odd replied, then swallowed his last pancake.

"You always sleep like a rock Odd," Ulrich pointed out. Odd shrugged, taking a pancake off Jeremie's plate.

"What can I say...I'm a good sleeper," Odd said offhandedly. Frowning when Jeremie took the pancake back. "Yumi are you going to-"

"Yes."

"Have you worked out what your going to wear?"

"Yep, though Ulrich and Yumi won't show us theirs," Odd grumbled. The two teens glared at him.

"You'll get to see it at the Faire," Yumi replied. "Breakfast was great Mom, you guys want to go to the park?"

"Sounds good," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, we can drop our stuff off at the school first," Jeremie put in. They all nodded, quickly getting up, thanking the Ishiyama's for the food and place to stay before gathering their stuff up and leaving.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, short, but what can I say...I just write short chapters...Get used to it...


	8. Plane

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the plot!

**Pairings: **JxA, UxY

**Author's Note:** Okay...I'm jumping a little, but I think you'll be able to follow, if you can't, review and let me know so I can change it.

**T**he rest of the week was composed of packing, last minute directions, and of course, the ordering of the garb. The clothes would be awaiting them in their hotel rooms, one less thing to worry about packing. Luckily as far as anyone knew, the principle hadn't bothered any attempts at contacting Aelita's parents. Though they suspected Jeremie had something to do with it, they just couldn't prove it.

"Well, this is it," Yumi said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. They looked at her and she smiled. "In exactly twenty minutes we'll be in the air on the way to a real Renaissance Faire..."

"Yeah, this is going to be great!" Odd exclaimed. He sat down on one of the plastic seats and picked his bag up carefully from the ground, setting it in his lap. "Your going to have a blast Kiwi, trust me," he whispered into the bag.

"_Odd!_ You brought Kiwi with you?" Jeremie hissed, looking around quickly.

"Of course, you wouldn't expect me to leave him home alone. Who would feed him?" Odd demanded, holding the now-squirming bag close to him. "Anyway, no one will even know," he said off handedly.

"Yeah...and what happens when he has to go?" Ulrich asked.

"Or when he gets hungry?" Aelita put in.

"Or, when we get into the air and his ears start popping?" Yumi asked.

"I took him before we left, and I'll take him halfway through the flight, into the bathrooms on board-"

"Remind me not to go in for the rest of the flight," Jeremie joked.

Odd stuck his tongue out at Jeremie before looking at the others. "And to answer your other questions, I'll feed him some of my dinner, and I'll give him some goodies to eat before we land. It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Right..." Ulrich said. Odd glared at him, and held the bag closer, keeping it open enough for Kiwi to get air. They sat around talking and planning what they were going to do first when they got there.

"All passengers for Flight 266 to Lavardens, France, please board at Gate C6 now," a voice over the intercom called.

"That's us," Yumi said. They stood, and Odd zipped his bag up partway, heading to the boarding gate, tickets in hand.

**"S**o how did you get him past security anyway?" Ulrich asked as they sat in the plane, the plane soaring effortlessly in the air.

"Easy, I told them it was a kit that I put together. They didn't doubt it...gullible..." Odd muttered. They all laughed, Aelita and Jeremie sitting in front, then Yumi and Ulrich, and Odd and his...backpack.

"How'd you get an extra seat?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Well...let's see, they said that the kid got sick at the last minute. Meaning, I'm not rooming with him like originally planned. So...Ulrich, Jeremie, you get a third roommate!"

"How fantastic..." Ulrich muttered. Jeremie smiled at him before glancing out the window.

"Look Aelita, you can see the fields below, and that's a river," he said.

Aelita grinned. "It's so beautiful up here. The sky is so endless."

"Ladies and Gentlemen please restore your seats to their upright positions. Lock all trays and put away all loose baggage and turn off all electronic devices. And please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly," the pilot called.

Ulrich grinned at them. "Well...I guess in a few moments we'll be returning to the past."

"Ha-ha-ha," Jeremie said. They all laughed as they followed the instructions. "Oh and Ulrich, Sissi's looking over here."

"Shut-it Jeremie. And when we get into the airport, lets hurry up and escape," Ulrich said.

"I agree. We don't need a run-in with Sissi so soon in our trip," Yumi added. "That's something we can definitely live without."

"Yeah, and I don't want her finding out Kiwi's here. She called him a mongrel," Odd said. "And he's sensitive about his breed," he added.

They all rolled their eyes, laughing as they descended into the airport. "Look Yumi, it's the castle," Ulrich said, pointing out the window. She looked and grinned.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

There was a bump and then they were rolling on the runway, taxiing to the terminals. "Welcome to Lavardens, France. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and have a pleasant stay. And a special hello to the students of Kadic. We hope that they have a wonderful time."

**Author's Note:** Well, when I took a school trip, they did say a special thing to us, so it's not to far off...if anyone was wondering. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review! Thanks!


	9. Hotel

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, or the location(yes, it's a real castle, I don't know if they have Renaissance Faire's there or not though) but I **DO **own the plot...so...no touchy!

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA

**Author's Note: **Dum de da de da, I'm breaking my own rules, but the idea randomly popped into my head.

**T**hey were staying in a medium-sized hotel just outside of the Renaissance Faire, two, or three, to a room. The hotel itself was small and quaint, looking like a summer home for the King. The Hotel le Lavardens. "Alright students! Students, quiet down!" the principal called. "All of your luggage will be delivered to your rooms, no need to worry about that. Now, dinner will be downstairs in the Jardin room at six o'clock. That's _six o'clock_," he stressed. "Until then you are free to do as you wish. At seven we will be going into town to see a performance put on at the local theatre. Dismissed."

"Come on, let's check out our rooms," Odd said. They hurried into an elevator and Odd smiled as Jeremie and Aelita walked in. "They allow pets, so I don't have to hide Kiwi."

"Ooooh _Ulrich_."

They looked up to see Sissi shoving her way through the kids toward their elevator. Ulrich cursed softly under his breath, hitting the _Door Close_ button over and over until the doors closed. They heard Sissi hit the doors in frustration as they began to rise. "That was close," he muttered.

"To close," Yumi said. Odd nodded and patted his bag reassuringly. "So...who's room do we check out first?"

"How about ours since Odd has to do _something_ with Kiwi," Jeremie said.

"Sounds good. Your room is?"

"Room 216, what's yours?" Ulrich asked.

"We're 218, so right next door," Aelita said checking her key.

"That's convenient," Jeremie said. The doors opened and they stepped out, walking down a hallway until they came to 216. Jeremie pulled out his key and unlocked the door as Odd walked in and let Kiwi out. The dog ran around and then jumped on one of the beds.

"That one's yours," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Odd muttered. He went over to a mini bar and grabbed a soda. "What? They never said we couldn't," he protested at their looks. They shook their heads and collapsed on the beds.

"The clothes are supposed to be delivered tomorrow morning before we leave," Jeremie said. They nodded as Odd quickly went over to the tv and found a music station.

"Yes! I love this song!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down, air-playing a guitar...badly.

Yumi groaned, falling down so that she was half-lying on Ulrich. Aelita raised an eyebrow at them but they didn't seem to notice to much. "Odd, your giving me a headache," Aelita complained. Odd ignored them and Kiwi formed a nest under one of the pillows.

When the song ended he turned the volume down and jumped onto his bed. Kiwi shot him a disgruntled look and Odd ignored him, shooting a goofy grin at Ulrich and Yumi. "You two look comfy," he said.

"Odd...drop it," Ulrich said. He sighed, covering his eyes with an arm as Odd began pestering him with questions.

"So, what did happen at Yumi's? I mean, did her parents catch the two of you making out?" Odd asked finally.

Aelita gave them a confused look. "What's making out?"

"Kissing...passionately," Jeremie answered.

"Oh. And, it's bad?"

"Depends on the person's perspective," Jeremie answered.

"No. It doesn't matter Odd. Now drop it," Yumi said sternly.

"Come on guys, whatever you say won't leave this room. Honest." He laid across the width of the bed staring intently at them.

Ulrich glanced at Yumi and she sighed. "You really want to know?" she asked. Odd nodded enthusiastically. "We were sleeping and rolled into each other. That was it. There was no big secret or anything. So, will you drop it now?"

Odd looked at them for a long time and then shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He turned up the music again and Aelita buried her head in the pillows on Jeremie's bed. Jeremie sighed, and rolled his eyes, answering the door and helping to bring in the luggage.

Ulrich sighed stretching out. "We're not getting off that easy you know," he murmured to Yumi.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, catching Aelita giving her a look. "Yeah...I know," she whispered back, then smothered a giggle in his shoulder as he tickled her side quickly.

There was a flash and they both shot up into sitting positions. "Aww...I'm sure everyone would want a copy of this," Jeremie said, holding his camera up.

Odd jumped up, grinning. "I want a copy!" Ulrich threw a pillow at both Jeremie and Odd and inadvertently started a huge pillow war.

**Author's Note:** Yay1 Their there! Wow...well, I'm waiting for three reviews before I update either story :hint hint:


	10. Dinner

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the plot!

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** Hehe...you want fluff, you get it...Hopefully...

**A**t a quarter till six, Yumi finished brushing her hair. She was dressed in a black dress, the hem reaching an inch or two above her knees. She wore a pair of black sandals and quickly pinned her hair up with two black chopsticks, little white diamonds glittering on them. Aelita smiled at her, adjusting her burgundy dress, the clips in her hair shining. "You look good," she said.

"Thanks. So do you. You'll definitely make Jeremie speechless."

"Why would I want to do that?" Aelita asked, a confused look covering her face.

Yumi laughed, wrapping an arm around Aelita's shoulders. "It's a good thing. It means that he'll be really impressed," she explained.

"Oh, alright then. I'm sure that you'll 'make Ulrich speechless' too," she said, grinning. Yumi blushed as she smiled.

They met the guys at the elevator and sure enough, Ulrich and Jeremie were speechless. Odd laughed hysterically. "Better close your mouths, your likely to cause a huge drool puddle," he said. They glared at him and Ulrich smiled at Yumi.

"You look great," he said. She smiled and they all stepped into the elevator and headed downstairs. Once they reached the lobby, they followed a corridor that opened onto a glass enclosed room full of candles and tables that faced the gardens.

"Come on, lets find a table," Odd said. He led them to a table by the outer wall of glass and they sat down, looking over the menus provided.

"It's so beautiful," Aelita murmured, as she stared around the room.

"Yeah, it is," Jeremie agreed.

"Why do I have a feeling their not talking about the same thing?" Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

She giggled and smiled at him. "Maybe because she's looking at the room and he's looking at her?"

"That could be it. You really do look great," he said.

She blushed. "Thanks. A lot."

Odd closed the menu grinning. "Well, I know what I want to order - one of everything!" They all rolled their eyes and continued to talk, excited about the prospect of tomorrow.

"Oh, Ulrich dear, you look so handsome!"

They looked up to see Sissi standing over them in a pink, glittery dress that reached a little lower than mid-thigh. "Your father let you out in that?" Ulrich asked.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Yumi sitting next to Ulrich. "I know your just saying that to act cool around your friends. It's okay though. I know what you really feel, and I can wait. After all, Miss Yumi won't be around forever." She turned and walked away, sitting at another table, Herb and Nicholas joining her after a moment.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Odd asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Yumi asked. They ordered their food and chatted while they waited, then ate when it was delivered.

At exactly seven they were seated in the old theatre house down the street from the hotel. The nights performance was Romeo and Juliet. Jeremie and Odd laughed, nudging Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich sighed. "You know what you did wasn't _that_ funny. !" Ulrich told them.

"Sure it was. You heard the crowd," Odd answered. They fell silent as the play began, Yumi nestling herself into Ulrich's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "This play is so deja-vue," Odd answered. They laughed quietly and fell silent again.

It was eleven when Ulrich dropped Yumi off at her door. "Good night Yumi, sleep tight," he said, kissing her softly. She smiled up at him.

"Good night Ulrich," she said before going into her room. She changed and crawled into bed, her mind replaying the phrase Sissi had said earlier: _After all, Miss Yumi won't be around forever..._

It was going to be a _long_ night...

**Author's Note: **Short, I know, but I swear they'll be _at_ the Faire in the next chapter. I promise! Please review!


	11. Faire

1**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA

**Author's Note:** As promised...they are now entering the Faire!

**I**t was early when they gathered in the lobby of the hotel. They were all dressed in their garb. Sissi was the last to join their group and she was in a pale pink gown that trailed behind her, with as many gold necklaces she could wear without falling face first. Jeremie stood next to Aelita, wearing the outfit he'd picked out at Yumi's, Aelita was wearing a turquoise dress with white trim and a white corset with turquoise vines covering it. Odd was standing next to Aelita, proudly displaying his jester's outfit. Yumi and Ulrich stood next to him, wrapped up in black cloaks, the hoods pulled over their heads.

"You look like a pair of grim reapers," Odd hissed at them. They shrugged simultaneously and followed the crowd of students out the building and down a trail that led to the castle and faire grounds.

The grounds were actually spread outside and inside of the castle's outer defense wall. The lower merchants and artisans, displaying their goods outside, and the higher the price and quality, inside. There were stages set up every so often with shows airing every hour or two. In the center of the Faire inside the wall, there was a large circle for the dances. "Go on and have fun. We'll meet back here at the end of the Faire. No leaving the premises!" the principal called.

The students began to wander off and Odd looked at Ulrich and Yumi. "Okay, you have to show me your outfits now! It's killing me!"

"I would like to know what they look like too," Aelita said. Jeremie nodded and Ulrich glanced at Yumi.

"Should we?"

"Why not?" she replied. The moved their cloaks back so that their outfits were exposed. Yumi was wearing a long raspberry gown with sapphire trim and bell sleeves that hung halfway to the ground, and a sapphire corset with raspberry roses on it. Her hair was pinned up in two intricate braids, one on each side of her head, meeting in the center, then falling free. Sapphire colored beads and jewels glittered in it. Ulrich wore a blue shirt with raspberry trim, a dark brown vest/jerkin thing (not sure what it's called), and dark blue-black pants. He wore a raspberry and sapphire hat.

Odd stared a moment then grinned. "Aww...how _adorable!_ You two _match_," he teased.

"Shut-up Odd or your going to be one _very_ unhappy jester," Ulrich warned. Odd grinned wider and shook his foot, the bells ringing loud and clear, almost in mocking.

"I think they look good. Are you two supposed to be married?" Aelita asked curiously.

"No," they both answered quickly, blushing.

"Whatever, I think they suffered enough embarrassment from us. Come on you guys, let's look around," Jeremie said. They wandered aimlessly through the faire. Checking out the marketplaces outside the wall first. Everyone at the Faire spoke mediaeval, dressed mediaeval, and acted mediaeval.

Around noon they stopped at the food square and found a place to eat and sit. Odd had almost one of everything from the booths and was trying bits and pieces of it. "Yuck!" he said, shoving away what looked to be some sort of meat-pie with grey pudding in it. "That's horrible!"

"I never thought I'd hear him refuse food," Ulrich said in wonder.

Yumi giggled and Jeremie reached over, feeling Odd's forehead. "Feels alright to me," he said.

Odd swiped the hand away, glaring at him. "If you don't believe me, _you_ eat it," he said venomously.

"Er, that's okay, really," Jeremie said, returning to his soup. They stayed at their table for an hour or so, just watching the people wander by. Even tourists wore costumes here. It was amazing, like stepping into a picture in their History books.

"Jeremie, I think you might've taken us a bit _to_ far back in the past," Ulrich said after awhile.

"Ha-ha-ha. Again, not funny Ulrich," Jeremie replied. The others laughed and Jeremie sighed. "Speaking of which...here comes our favorite pink princess and her two guards," he added.

They looked up and saw Sissi stalking - er, walking - her way over to them. "Oh, Ulrich dear!" she called. She stopped about an inch away from him, grinning. "You look so dashing in that outfit," she said.

"Fortunately, I can't say the same thing about you," he responded.

Odd grinned. "Yeah, what happened? A faerie accidentally drop her wand on you?" Odd asked.

She glared at him and then turned back to Ulrich. "The dances are starting soon Ulrich and if your going to be my partner, we'd better get there quickly," she said.

"But I'm not _going_ to be _your_ partner. I'm going to be _Yumi's_ partner," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Well hopefully Miss Yumi won't fall in a mud-puddle and get her dress all soiled!" she said. She turned, shoving past Nicholas and Herb, crashing into one of the tourists carrying food. The girl's chicken and potatoes splattered on Sissi's dress as she fell down into the puddle behind her.

"See Sissi! Bad Karma!" Odd called. He doubled over, laughing hysterically as she glared and stood up quickly, sending a withering look at the girl that just lost her lunch and stormed away, Herb and Nicholas hurrying to catch up to her.

"That was priceless," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, perfect Sissi idiocy," Yumi agreed.

"Even so, I can't help feeling sorry for her," Aelita said. She smiled sadly at the retreat Sissi had taken.

"Hey guys, check out Odd," Jeremie said quietly. They glanced up and smiled when they saw Odd talking to the girl, gesturing between the table they were sitting at and the direction Sissi had taken. She laughed, nodding and he grinned before walking over to them.

"Hey, I'm gonna go help Elizabeth get some more food. Figure someone has to pay for Sissi ruining her lunch. I'll meet you at the dance circle," Odd said. He walked away, not waiting for a reply and they walked off, laughing.

"Hm...I think it's time for Odd to have _the talk_," Ulrich joked. The others laughed, standing, and started on their way to the dance circle.

"So I'm your dance partner?" Yumi teased.

"Of course, unless you'd rather I'd ask Sissi or Emily," he replied.

"No, I'm fine with it," she replied. He nodded, smiling.

"Thought so." She hit him on the back of the head with her fan before they reached the circle.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I lied...I also own Elizabeth. So there! No stealing her either! There, that's said. Now...please, please, please review! And look forward to the new fic I'm writing which will probably be posted sometime tomorrow!


	12. Engagement

1**Disclaimer: **I only own two things: the plot and Elizabeth. Everything else...not mine.

**Pairings:** I think you realize this by now...but just in case: UxY, JxA, OxE(hinted/future)

**Author's Note:** Time for the dancing! Yay...!

**"T**his first dance is called the Gay Gordon. It involves taking the hand of your partner and standing in a circle. Men on the inside, ladies on the outside. Now, when the music starts, we'll go forward four steps, back four steps, forward four steps, back four steps. After this, then you'll jump in, like so," the dance teacher, Lady Rebecca, demonstrated jumping in towards her partner, "and jumping out (they jumped away from each other, still holding hands), then men turn the girl so she is on the inside and you are on the outside. Now, take the girl and twirl her under your arm and into the arms of the man behind. And continue until your original partner is back with you. Then bow and curtsey. Does everyone understand?" she asked.

Odd laughed a little, looking over his shoulder at Ulrich. "If we're supposed to go forward four steps twice and back four steps twice, why don't we just go forward eight and back eight?" he asked.

Ulrich shrugged but Elizabeth just smiled a little. "It's because you'd never get anywhere if you did that. And the dance would be considerably shorter, all mediaeval dances, or at least most of them, have steps repeating themselves. In this one it's the back-and-forth four steps twice, in others it's eight steps left, eight steps right turn around twice. You'll catch on," she explained. Elizabeth had long honey-blonde hair that was braided with flowers and she wore a pale blue dress with a slightly darker bodice.

"And how do you know this?" Odd asked.

"I'm a Rennie."

"A what?" Yumi asked.

"A Rennie, meaning that my family and I work at Renaissance Faires all over the place. We've gone to them all, the ones here in France, the ones in England, Ireland, Scotland, even the ones in America," she explained. "I don't go to school, I'm privately tutored along with my brothers and sisters and some of the other Rennie's that travel with us," she explained.

Before any of them could respond the music began and they had to focus on the dance steps. The music was lively and the steps pretty easy once they figured them out. After the Gay Gordon, they did the one Elizabeth had started to explain, Jennie Plucks Pears, and Hey! Woo!. "That was fun," Jeremie said after the final reverence (where they curtsey and bow to each other). They sat down on a bench under one of the trees in the courtyard.

"That was really fun! I think I messed up though..." Aelita said.

"I know I did..." Ulrich said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to anyone's foot that I might've stepped on," Yumi added. They laughed and she shrugged, settling back against both the bench and Ulrich.

"Are you all going to the hand-fasting later?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the clock in the center of the courtyard.

"Hand-fasting? What in the world is a hand-fasting?" Odd asked.

"It's an engagement, they have a whole ceremony for it. Their really pretty," Elizabeth elaborated.

"Sure, and for future references, you better elaborate a little on what you talk about. We're not exactly Rennies," Jeremie said.

"Alright, but if you want to see it, we better go now. It's takes place in the castle gardens in about twenty minutes. So, come on," Elizabeth said. They stood and followed her around the grounds toward the gardens. The gardens themselves were large, stretching away as far as the eye could see with ponds and fountains everywhere, water shooting up into the air, catching the light, while plants hung heavy with aromatic flowers.

They arrived at the place for the ceremony just as it was beginning. The priest laid a sword at his feet and there were four men positioned at the four points of a compass. Slowly the man and woman that were to be hand-fasted approached. The priest began his speech and the crowd fell silent, listening.

"Wouldn't that be perfect for us? I think I might be able to persuade my father to let us Ulrich."

Ulrich turned and groaned inwardly when he saw Sissi standing there. She was dressed in a pink and white dress and corset. "No. Sorry, not interested," he told her. She narrowed her eyes and then turned sharply when she heard Yumi laughing.

"And what's so funny?" she demanded.

"You look like a candy cane!" she giggled. Ulrich smiled and Sissi huffed, storming away. "You and her getting hand-fasted...now that's something I'd pay to see..." she whispered.

"Like I told her, I'm not getting hand-fasted," he told her softly.

"Not even to me?" she teased. He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Maybe..." She hit him lightly again with her fan and he winced. "What is it with you and fans?" he hissed. She just smiled and turned her attention back to the ceremony. He sighed and pretended to watch. _Was she serious?_ he asked silently.

**Author's Note:** Yay! One more chapter done! Go me! And I'd like to thanks Jenna and Rachel for all the information on the faires! I owe you guys!


	13. Carriage

1**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Pairings: **UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thanks to Anime Bubbles for the GREAT review on Materialzation. I really appreciate it!

**"T**hat was a great ceremony. Are they really engaged now?" Aelita asked shortly after the ceremony.

"Well...you don't have to be, but they are," Elizabeth answered. The wandered aimlessly through the gardens before she grinned. "Would you like to take a carriage ride? We can go through the gardens to the east side and then I'll let you meet my family! We have a booth over there where we sell jewelry," she explained.

"Sure," Odd answered. She grinned and led them down a cobblestone pathway to an area where three carriages were lined up with horses tethered to posts.

"Hello Elizabeth," one of the carriage driver's said.

"Good day Nathaniel, these are my friends, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. They're here from a school up north. I figured we could have a ride to our booth through the gardens?" she asked. She pulled out a sugar cube from a pouch at her waist, offering it to the horse.

"Of course," the man replied. He grinned at them all. "Ladies first," he said, offering his hand to Aelita. She took it and he helped her, then Elizabeth, then Yumi into the carriage, followed by Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. "I hope you enjoy yourselves," he said. He got into the front seat after un-tying the reigns from the pole and off they started.

"So...you guys thinking of doing a hand-fasting?" Elizabeth asked curiously. They were squished together on the two seats, half laying on each other.

"Well, I think Ulrich's considering getting hand-fasted with Sissi," Yumi teased.

"_What?"_ Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita demanded.

"I thought you liked Yumi," Aelita said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Elizabeth put in. Ulrich and Yumi went scarlet and Ulrich coughed.

"I was teasing," Yumi said. "I wasn't serious, he turned down her offer..." She quickly leaned back, looking around at the garden. It really was pretty here. She was glad her parents had let her come.

"Yumi?"

"What?" She looked at Ulrich, realizing that she'd drifted off.

"Were you serious?" he asked.

"Serious? About? Oh...I, uh, don't know...I guess," she mumbled.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if we did?"

"No, I would enjoy it actually," she replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Odd asked. He leaned in (which was difficult do to the tight spaces.

"Nothing," Ulrich answered quickly.

Elizabeth smirked at them. "I bet I could guess." The two teens in question blushed darker and Yumi leaned her head against Ulrich's shoulder. "A...hand-fasting perhaps?"

"Really?" aelita squealed as Yumi groaned, burying her face deeper in Ulrich's shoulder.

"Mmmhphnomm," she mumbled. _He smells really good...Bad Yumi! Bad! Don't think that way!_ she told herself. Ulrich prodded her lightly in the side and she moved her head and sighed. "I said, Not nice," she muttered. They laughed.

There was another _click!_ and a small flash and Yumi groaned. "So far I'm getting up to a whole roll of blackmail film," Jeremie said, putting the camera away. They groaned again and Elizabeth smiled.

"You two make such a cute couple," Elizabeth said. At their looks she glanced around. "They are one aren't they?" she asked nervously.

"Well...uh...I don't think they know yet," Odd said. "But everyone else does!" he exclaimed, absent mindedly wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. She smiled at him.

Odd...We just..." Ulrich trailed off looking at Yumi and she smiled a little. Before they could finish the conversation the man, Nathaniel, pulled up at one of the booths. "Yumi, can I talk to you privately?" he asked as they were getting down off the carriage. She nodded and they silently slipped away, into the gardens.

**Author's Note:** Dum de da de dum! Another chapter done! Yay! Let me know what you think!


	14. Booth Talk

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except my meager excuse of plot and Elizabeth

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA

**Author's Note: **Neo Aquni I'll try, but not sure if I'll be able to, thanks for the review anyway!

**U**lrich led her to a small secluded part in the maze and they sat there by a fish-filled pond with a fountain in the middle. They could still hear the noises from the faire and there was the muffled _clip clop_ of a horse walking by on the path. "You wanted to talk...?" Yumi asked, looking at him. They were sitting on the edge of the pond and she fingered the fringe on her pouch carefully.

"Yeah...Yumi, I uh..." he paused and leaned back against a tree trunk. She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed a little. "I'm a bit nervous, as you can tell." She nodded and he swallowed. "I was wondering if you really were serious about the hand-fasting."

"I told you already, I am. I'm looking forward to it. This way when I go home, I can tell my parents that we're engaged," she joked. He laughed and she smiled. "Honestly though, I really do want to. I think it'd be great and, well, we'd be..." she trailed off.

"Officially going out?" he added. She nodded and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess we have to ask Elizabeth how to go around _getting_ hand-fasted."

"Yeah, that'd be helpful," she muttered. They stood and he kissed her gently. "I guess we're official?" she asked when they broke away.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good. Now, whenever Sissi comes near you I can _officially _tell her to 'get lost,'" Yumi said giggling. He laughed and they started on their way back to the faire.

They met the others at the booth where Elizabeth's family worked. Her mother was behind the tables, calling out her wares to passing potential customers and her father was in back making more. Her sister and brother were also helping their mother, displaying the trinkets to the passer-by's. "Oh good, your back, we were wondering where you went to," she said when she saw them.

Jeremie was with Aelita in the back corner of the tent. She was standing in front of a mirror and he seemed to be adjusting a necklace around her neck. "We were just talking," Yumi said, walking over to one of the displays and looking at the jewelry.

Odd grinned, walking over to them. "We thought we'd have to send a search party out for you two! Then again, who knows what they'd come across," he added as an after-thought. Ulrich shot him a warning look, then went over and joined Yumi.

"You want that?" he asked, pointing to the necklace in her hand. It was a golden dragon with sapphire eyes.

"What? Oh, yes, but, Ulrich, no!" she exclaimed as he took it out of her hands and walked to the counter, paying for it. She blushed as he handed it back to her after he'd paid for it. "Thank-you," she mumbled.

"Your welcome," he replied.

Aelita walked over to them and grinned. "That looks great with your dress!" she said enthusiastically. She wore a pale pink rose necklace around her neck.

"Jeremie?" Yumi asked, gesturing to the necklace.

The girl nodded, smiling bigger. "He gave it to me, right after he asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squealed. Yumi grinned, hugging Aelita and Ulrich grinned at Jeremie.

"Congrats," he said. Jeremie nodded, blushing darkly and Odd whooped, hugging him.

"Way to go Einstein!" he exclaimed. He looked at Ulrich. "So what were you and Yumi talking about?"

"About getting hand-fasted, which reminds me, how do we go about doing that Elizabeth?" Ulrich asked. At that moment they heard a loud crash and when they turned around, they saw Sissi standing there, chalk white and seething, a box of rings at her feet.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's getting good (I think). Anyway, 3 Reviews equals 1 New Chapter. Feel the Motivation...Follow the Motivation...Review!


	15. Plans

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! (This is getting monotonous...)

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** See...I update fast, no worries! Hope you all enjoy it!

**I**t was a few seconds before anyone reacted. Elizabeth's sister ran over, quickly picking up the rings and Sissi just glared daggers at Yumi. "Excuse me Ulrich...Did I hear you mention a hand-fasting?" she asked icily.

"That's right. It's good to see that not all of your mind has deserted you," Ulrich replied. He stepped closer to Yumi and Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably on Yumi's other side.

"And did I hear that you were getting...hand-fasted...to _her?_"

"Correct," Ulrich answered.

"I see." Sissi's eyes narrowed and then she walked right up to Yumi, staring her straight in the eyes. "Watch your step," she whispered, turning abruptly and walking out of the tent.

Yumi sighed, leaning against Ulrich. "So...how do we get hand-fasted?" she asked after a moment.

"We have to seek out Robert, the man who performs the ceremony. Then...you have to learn your lines. You probably won't be able to get it done until tomorrow, or the next day," she replied. They nodded and she looked at her mother. "Do you know where Robert is now?"

"I believe he's at the front gate, since the Faire will be closing soon," her mother answered. Elizabeth nodded, leading them out of the tent and towards the entrance to the Faire.

"You will be back tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"We're here for the entire length of the Faire," Odd answered.

"That's good." She looked at Yumi. "Tomorrow we can go shopping for a dress you can wear to it. And we'll need to fix your hair up regally," she replied. Yumi nodded mutely as they arrived at the front gate. "Robert! Robert!" Elizabeth called.

"Miss Elizabeth, what a surprise, I thought I might see you today," the man who had performed the earlier ceremony said, turning to them.

"Robert, my friends would like to be hand-fasted. The earliest the better," Elizabeth said.

"Of course. I have nothing planned for tomorrow, you can have the ceremony performed at noon tomorrow. You have the proper clothes...?"

"I'm taking her to get a dress first thing. Kellen will take him to get a proper outfit as well."

"Good, then fare the well," Robert said as the clock chimed the sixth hour and there was the sound of horns. The Faire had ended.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Jeremie said.

"Have a good night," Aelita told her.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll see you bright and early," she said to Yumi. Yumi nodded, smiling a little.

"Au revoir enchante mademoiselle," Odd said, kissing her hand. Elizabeth blushed darkly and Ulrich grabbed Odd's shoulder.

"See ya," he called over his shoulder, dragging Odd away. Yumi shrugged following them and Elizabeth watched them go before heading back to her trailer.

**I**t was after dinner and Ulrich and Yumi were wandering the halls before curfew. They stumbled out onto a small balcony and grinned. "You nervous?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, a bit. No offence, but it's not everyday that I get 'engaged,'" Yumi replied.

"I know what you mean," he said laughing a little. They looked out over the view and smiled a little. The castle was lit up and looked like something out of a faerie tale. Fireflies flitted here and there and there was a soft whisper of breeze that caught the banners and they could hear the tinkling of water from the fountains.

"Well, on the positive side, I can call my parents tomorrow and tell them I got engaged," she said.

"You wouldn't..."

"You so sure?" she asked, her eyes dancing. He lunged at her, tickling her mercilessly and she laughed hysterically, trying to push him away. "Stop! Stop, I...I can't...breath!" she gasped.

"Yes you can, your talking," he replied. She shoved him harder and started coughing from the laughter. He stopped, leaving his hands where they were on her waist and she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you Yumi," he whispered into her hair.

She smiled, waiting for her breathing to come back. She wasn't sure if it had been taken away from the tickling, or his words. "I love you to Ulrich," she whispered after a moment. She sighed, just enjoying the cool air on her face and his body against hers. Distantly they heard the clock chime ten and they sighed, pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Mr. Grim Reaper," she said, smirking.

He laughed, kissing her gently. "Yeah...See you tomorrow _Mrs. _Grim Reaper," he said. They walked back inside, going to their rooms, exchanging secret looks before closing the doors.

**Author's Note: **Done! Another chapter Done! Let me know what you think! I think you know the formula by now...?


	16. Handfasting

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot and Elizabeth.

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** Thanks fo the reviews guys! Well, here's the next chapter!

**T**hey arrived at the Faire early, skipping out on breakfast and wandering around the back of the grounds before arriving at a trailer behind Elizabeth's family tent. Elizabeth was sitting on the picnic table out front, dressed in faded jeans with holes worn through at the knees and a dark purple shirt, a pink dragon wrapped around a golden moon printed on front. "Hey," she said brightly when she saw them.

"Hey," Odd said quickly. He helped her off the table and she grinned at him.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at the group. They nodded and she looked around. "Kellen!"

"Yea?" The boy from the tent the previous day came out of the trailer, stopping at the sight of them.

"You ready to take them shopping?" she asked, gesturing to the guys. He nodded and she smiled. "Great, we'll meet you guys back here half an hour before the faire starts," she told them. She grabbed Aelita and Yumi, pulling them along to the booths. "Well...I worked it out with Kellen last night and we decided to have you guys wear the same colors as yesterday," she explained, walking towards a booth positioned by the far wall.

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it seems to fit both of you," Elizabeth replied. She entered a shop and looked around. "Ioana! Ioana, you have customers!" she called. "You'll love Ioana, she comes from Romania and her dresses are to die for!"

A few moments later a woman with greying black hair stepped through the back door. "Hullo Elizabet," she said, then looked at the other two girls. "An' who d'you haf wit you?"

"These are my friends, Yumi, and Aelita. Yumi's getting hand-fasted today and we need a dress for her to wear," Elizabeth explained.

"Ah! Such a beau_ti_ful girl. What colors are you lookin' fer?"

"Sapphire and raspberry. She wore them yesterday and looked good in them. Do you know if Lydia can do her hair?"

"Of course, of course. The lazy louse is jus' now wakin' up," she said. She looked at Aelita and Yumi, who were browsing the dresses and smiled. "I'm thinking a rose corset on an iv'ry background? Wit a full sapp'ire dress. Bell sleeves that hang from yer elbows, and raspberry underdress. We'll need jewelry to go wit it of course," she rambled.

Yumi laughed nervously. "Is all that really necessary?"

"Of course me dear, ye want ta look beau_ti_ful, don' ya?" Ioana asked. Yumi nodded and Ioana moved with a tinkling of bells, grabbing this and that off hangars and throwing them over the door of a changing booth. "Now ye go in an' try 'em on," she instructed before turning to Elizabeth and Aelita. "Ye two will need dresses as well fer the ceremony." That got her started on another tirade over the shop, looking for the right outfits. Aelita exchanged looks with Elizabeth who shrugged and looked nervous.

**"U**h-oh, it seems that we have a problem! The cord is to short to wrap around their wrists," Robert said loudly to the crowd around the diamond formed by the archangels and the couple in the middle. Yumi stared at him, wondering if he was kidding, she could feel heat rising to her cheeks from embarrassment as the crowd murmured. She was dressed in a raspberry underdress with sleeves that reached to her fingers. A sapphire overdress with bell sleeves that reached to her elbows and a scooped neck. She wore a white corset with raspberry roses stitched into it and golden jewelry. Her hair was half down, the other half was plaited with red roses and blue gems, knotted into a bun at the top. Ulrich wore a suit of blue and raspberry himself, and though he didn't look that different...he, felt different. "However...like all problems that occur, if we look hard enough, and work hard enough, we'll find that they have a very simple solution."

Robert pulled a thread at the end of the rope and the braid came undone, leaving it one long string which he tied around their wrists. "All problems have a solution and by working together, you will solve them." He removed the string and picked up the sword at his feet, cutting it in two. "You are to be hand-fasted from this day until one year and a day. At that time you may wish to take up the oath of marriage, or renew your vows of hand-fasting. You will only be allowed to be hand-fasted three times, before you must either wed, or drift apart," he told them, handing each a piece of string. "Take each other's hand in yours and tie your string around their wrist." They did as told and he clasped their hands, smiling. "You are hand-fasted!" he exclaimed. There was a round of applause and Yumi blushed, taking the arm Ulrich offered her and they walked to the edge of trees where Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Elizabeth joined them.

"Congrats!" Odd exclaimed, hitting Ulrich on the back.

"Yeah, congratulations," Jeremie said.

"So, will you be married next year?" Aelita asked. Yumi and Ulrich blushed, looking around.

"I better call my parents," Yumi said. She walked into the gardens and the others followed.

"Why does she want to call her parents?" Odd asked.

"To tell them of the news?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Will they be happy?" Aelita asked.

"Wait and see," Jeremie told her. She nodded and they watched as Ulrich shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello? Hi Mom, it's me!" Yumi said after a moment. "Yeah, we're great, how are you and dad?" she asked. She laughed and Ulrich leaned against a tree, dreading what was coming. "What am I doing? Oh, well...I just got engaged to Ulrich," she replied, eyeing Ulrich. He groaned, hitting his head back against the tree as Odd burst out laughing. She held the phone away from her head, rolling her eyes at them. "What?" she demanded when she had finally put it against her ear again.

**Author's Note:** Well, it's storming here, so I want to get this up before the power goes out. Let me know what you think!


	17. The Reason

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it...

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxS

**Author's Note:** Referring to the other one-shot I did (I Remember): Not sure who killed her. It just popped into my head...Though, it wasn't XANA. Referring to this fic: Well, another chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Y**umi sat down heavily on the bench. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"Yumi, we're your parents, and we say that you are to come home. We mean it, we will take the train there to pick you up. We will arrive in two days, obviously we can't trust you," her father said gravely on the other end.

"But...It was fake! We aren't really...Dad!" She stared at the phone as the dial tone sounded softly.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"My parents are going to take me home. I have two days," she said softly.

"What!" Ulrich exclaimed. He sat down next to her. "Your sure?"

"Yeah Ulrich. I'm sure. It's pretty hard to misinterpret those exact words," she replied sarcastically.

"Aw man, anyway we can convince them otherwise?" Odd asked.

"Why do they want you to leave?" Aelita asked.

"Do they not like Ren Faires?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, that's not it. I told them about the hand-fasting and they, they don't really care for Ulrich. Their - my dad especially - thinks that I'm not responsible enough..." she muttered, leaning against Ulrich. He wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. "In two days they'll be here."

They stood around in silence for awhile, listening to the noises that were associated with the Faire. "How about we go and browse for awhile?" Elizabeth asked after awhile. They agreed and wandered through the marketplaces, before heading over to the dance ring.

"Ulrich, you came back just in time to dance with me!" Sissi exclaimed, walking happily over to him.

"No, I came here just in time to dance with Yumi," Ulrich replied.

"Why? She's not going to be here much longer!" Sissi snapped, stamping her foot in the dirt.

Yumi's eyes flashed as she looked at Sissi. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Well...after what you and Ulrich have been doing, why would they let you stay here?" Sissi asked, her eyes cold.

"What did you do Sissi?" Ulrich demanded. Before Sissi could answer the music started up and they had to begin the dance. "Sissi!" Ulrich yelled at her.

She was pun back to him and he caught her. "You really want to know? I sent some lovely photos over the internet...and some lovely messages to her E-mail account. Good bye," she said, spinning to the next person in line. Ulrich stood there for a moment, forgetting the steps as he stared at her. Was she serious?

**T**hey were stretched out on Yumi's bed, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with four slices of garlic bread. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back home. Not yet," she said, stirring a piece of bread in the sauce.

"I don't want you to go either," Ulrich replied. Aelita and Jeremie were at the movies, their first date, and Odd was off somewhere with Elizabeth.

"I shouldn't have called, but I didn't think they'd take it that way..."

"I think Sissi had something to do with it," Ulrich replied, then quickly told her what Sissi had told him at the dance ring.

"She _what_?" Yumi demanded, eyes narrowing.

He nodded, sitting up and grabbing her hands. "Look, we'll explain everything when they get here. Granted they won't believe us judging by past circumstances, but this is the second time we've been alone since getting here," he said. She nodded mutely, sitting up as well. "Also...I got this for you this morning," he said, grabbing something off the ground and handing it to her.

She opened the pouch curiously and grinned. "Ulrich...it's...thank-you," she said, smiling at him. She pulled out a beautifully ornamented fan. It was made from silk with a print of a beautiful sunset over the ocean. "I love it," she added, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, hugging her back. "Glad to hear it. I thought you'd like it..." He held her against him, resting his head on the top of her head and sighed. "What are we going to do about Sissi and your parents?" he asked after a few moments.

"For get them for awhile and worry about it later?" she suggested, grinning impishly at him. He shook his head, kissing her gently before pulling her closer and kissing her more deeply. He had just started to slide his tongue into her mouth when the bedroom door opened and a nervous giggle followed.

"Oops, guess I picked a bad time to come back to the room..." Aelita said.

**Author's Note: **Follow formula to get a new chapter.


	18. Joust

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note: **So I made Sissi a bit more evil than in reality...but oh well, it fits my plot (and I think that she could really accomplish that). Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**T**hey were sitting outside in the back gardens of the hotel the following morning, waiting for the group to get ready to go to the Faire. They were dressed in their outfits again and Odd was throwing a stick for Kiwi to fetch. "How was the movie?" Yumi asked, laying on a bench, her head resting on Ulrich's lap, and looking up at the sky.

"It was good, really funny," Jeremie said. Aelita nodded.

"I enjoyed it greatly. Was your night fun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what did you two do all alone?" Odd asked. He threw the stick again and it flew through the air, over a bush and Kiwi ran off after it.

"We ate dinner, talked, not much," Ulrich answered.

"It didn't look like talking when I went in," Aelita said, a confused look on her face.

"Really? What did it look like?" Odd asked, sitting up quickly, looking at them.

"Nothing Odd. Forget it," Yumi said, getting up quickly. The group of students was gathering around the exit and they hurriedly got into line. Jim walked by, doing a head-count before nodding at the principal. They were instantly on their way back to the Faire for their third day.

**C**heers roared through the stands as the knights turned their horses so they were facing each other. The knights lifted their lances in acknowledgment before the horses charged at each other again. The lances alined and there was a large _clang_ as they connected before the horses passed each other. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Elizabeth, Jeremie, and Aelita sat back down along with the rest of the crowd.

"It's so violent," Aelita said, watching as the knights returned for a third try.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Odd asked. He yelled something at a knight, then took a bite of the hotdog in his hand.

"It's just for show Aelita, no one will really get hurt," Jeremie told her. She nodded and he held her hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled when he felt her return it.

"Yumi, you alright?" Ulrich asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little worried," she answered. At that moment there was a loud thump and half the stands cheered when they realized that a knight had finally fallen from the horse. "Do you really think they'll make me return home?"

"No. Not if we present a good case. That means no acting affectionate to each other though. And no mention of our being together," he answered. She nodded and they got up, walking down the stands.

"That was exciting! I'm starving!" Odd said enthusiastically as they walked through the Faire.

"You just ate! Don't you ever get full?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

"Never! To be full...that would be my worst nightmare," Odd answered. He grinned. "Ice cream stand!"

They laughed, watching as he ran over, getting in line. "He's very funny...Is he seeing anyone?" she asked after a few seconds.

They exchanged looks and smiles. "No," Ulrich answered.

"Really? I would think that he is," Elizabeth said.

"Nope, not taken...yet," Jeremie replied. She nodded as Odd rejoined them.

"You didn't get us any?" Yumi asked.

"Didn't think of it," Odd answered. "Hey!" he protested when Elizabeth leaned over, taking a bite out of the ice cream. She just smiled and he shoved it up so that it caught her nose.

"Aren't they cute?" Jeremie asked, leaning over to speak to Yumi and Ulrich. They nodded, grinning.

"Hold on, my phone's ringing," Yumi said. She walked off to a group of trees and answered it.

"So what did you and Yumi do?" Jeremie asked.

"Like she said earlier. Nothing," Ulrich answered, blushing at the memory. A moment later she returned and Ulrich looked at her. "What's up?"

"That was my mom. They just arrived at the hotel. They were able to catch an early train and got here pretty fast..." she answered. They fell silent, thinking about it, Ulrich wrapping an arm around her waist.

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! So...she had less than two days... Review if you want a new chapter!


	19. Visit

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Sorry I couldn't update yesterday...I was soooo tired. Beyond tired, I was dead and buried, but oh well, I'm updating today/tonight!

**T**hat night they listened mournfully as the trumpets blew the final fanfare and then with a thunderous roar the cannon went off, signaling the end of the Faire. "Guess we better head back," Yumi said after a few moments. They nodded and Odd hugged Elizabeth quickly, kissing her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Elizabeth," he told her softly. She nodded then smiled at them.

"I'll see you all on the morrow. Good luck with your parents," she said, looking at Yumi. "Thanks, I'll need it," Yumi replied. They walked slowly back to the hotel and Yumi stretched stiffly. "I'll be so glad to get out of this corset," she muttered.

"Here," Ulrich said, he stepped behind her, loosening it as they walked and she sighed.

"Thanks, that feels _so_ much better," she sighed.

Aelita grinned. "That's why I've been wearing a bodice. Not as restricting," she said. They laughed and Odd did a cartwheel.

"And that's why I'm glad I'm not a girl. No corsets or bodices," he joked. They all laughed before falling silent as they walked up to the front of the hotel. They all remembered what awaited them - Yumi - inside.

"Yumi, your parents wish to see you before dinner. They're staying in room 113," Jim said as soon as they entered the lobby.

"Alright Jim, I just want to change first," she said. He nodded, walking off now that his job was done. "A few more minutes of freedom," she sighed.

"Don't talk like that, I'm sure they'll understand," Jeremie said. She laughed weakly as they entered the elevator and rode up to the second floor.

"If I don't see you before I see them...I want white flowers at my wake and I want to be buried at -"

"Stop it," Ulrich said, looking at her sternly. "Don't talk like that, otherwise things will go just as badly as you predict them to go." She nodded as they walked to their rooms. "I'll see you in...twenty minutes?" She nodded again and he smiled, kissing her lightly.

**Y**umi finished combing the braids out of her hair and cringed when she saw the crinkles in it. "Never again," she muttered, shaking her head. She pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, debating on the best way to deal with her hair. _Ponytail...or...down? I hate ponytails and I can't stand looking at it while it's down and crinkled..._ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Coming!" she called.

The shower was still on as Aelita scrubbed the dirt off her so she slipped on her sandals and opened the door, expecting to find Ulrich. Instead she gave a small gasp. Her parents stood there, glaring at her. "Mom...dad..." she said in surprise.

"Yumi, we told your teacher that we wished to speak to you," her father said sternly.

"He told me, I just wanted to get changed first," she replied. She glanced around, nothing incriminating or embarrassing lying around. "Come in," she said.

They entered and took a seat on the two chairs facing her bed. She hesitated before taking a seat across from them. "Yumi, we are very disappointed in you. We trusted you and you broke that trust, how could you?" her mother asked.

"I didn't. I can explain everything, well almost everything..." she said. She heard the bathroom door open and Aelita walked out, a towel wrapped around her, gasped and quickly ran back into the bathroom.

"Yumi!" she shrieked. "Can you get me my clothes?"

Yumi stood quickly, grabbing the clothes Aelita had picked out and hurried to the bathroom, knocking on the door. It opened a crack and Aelita looked out. "Can you get dressed quickly and go next door, tell Ulrich that my parents are here?" she asked quietly. Aelita nodded, taking the clothes as Yumi turned and went back to her parents.

"You can explain the pictures? The letters? The 'hand latching?'"

"Hand-fasting," Yumi corrected quietly, absentmindedly twisting the coil of rope around her wrist. How could her father make something that was so innocent and fun sound so..._dirty..._? At that moment she heard the door open and turned. Ulrich was walking in, she had never heard Aelita leave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama," he greeted them. Her father grunted and her mother nodded. "I, uh, came to help sort things out," he said.

"Good, because sorting out is exactly what this mess you two have created needs," her father said, standing up and looking out the window.

"Sir, if I may, we've done nothing wrong. This whole hand-fasting thing was a joke, and it looked fun. It involves nothing physical and it's completely fake," he explained.

"Yes, Jim, your teacher, explained this to us. But what about the pictures and other e-mails?" he demanded.

"I didn't send them!" Yumi exclaimed. She stood just as suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Don't you know me better than that? I didn't send them. I'd never send things like that!"

"I don't know what pictures you've seen, but there's a girl here at this school that I've rejected to go out with many times. I'm pretty sure she's the one who sent them to you, not Yumi. And I'm sure she's done it for the same reasons as you, she's jealous because she thinks that there's something more than friendship between Yumi and myself," Ulrich explained. "Yumi is my best friend, I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her!" he exclaimed.

"The truth is, we don't know who sent the pictures. As far as we know there was only the hand-fasting that's real," her mother said, looking at her father. "And unless we have absolute proof, we are condemning them on circumstantial evidence."

"Circumstantial but highly significant, and this isn't the first time may I add. Remember the last sleep over? When I came downstairs and found her in _his_ arms?" her father demanded.

"We were sleeping! I must've gotten cold and rolled into him!" Yumi said, exasperated.

Her parents exchanged looks. "I told you that when you first got mad," her mother said. Her father grunted and her mother stood, taking her husband's arm. "You should get some dinner Yumi. You don't want to go to bed with an empty stomach, and you want to get a good night's sleep for Faire tomorrow, right? Your father and I would like to see it for ourselves." Her parents left and Yumi closed the door, leaning against it.

"That...went...well," Ulrich said after a few minutes. She laughed bitterly and went over, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against him.

"Yeah, real well..." she muttered into his chest.

"I think they're considering what we said though," he told her. She nodded and he tilted her face up, capturing her lips with his. She sighed and ran her hands over his back as he threaded his fingers through her hair. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she gasped before pressing herself against him. She half expected aelita to walk in again, but their luck held out.

Finally, she pulled away, smiling at him about twenty minutes later. "As much as I enjoy this, I think we really _should_ get some food," she said. He nodded.

"Guess your right," he replied. He was sitting on her bed, his back pressed against her headboard and she was snuggled up in his lap. "I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I. I want to stay this way forever," she sighed, leaning against him. At that moment, Aelita walked in, carrying a plate with fruit on it and pasta salad.

"I didn't think you'd be coming down." She handed them the plate as Odd came in with two glasses of water and Jeremie followed with two dessert plates. "We'll be in the boy's rooms, see you later," she said. They exited and Yumi and Ulrich exchanged looks, laughing.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy. Read and Review! You know the formula by now!


	20. The Decision

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** Well...I'm back on track. Faire ended yesterday, so no more worrying about things on weekends. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter:

**T**rue to their word, her parents did meet them downstairs in the Lobby at the time they were leaving. Yumi and Ulrich stayed on either side of Odd, looking uncomfortable. At one point, they caught sight of Sissi sending them a smirk. Aelita greeted them warmly, her arm through Jeremie's.

The going was slow. They exchanged many and many a glance on their way. Her father sent out enough anger to quench even Odd's spirits. They arrived just as the cannon sounded and the great gates opened with a creak. The clouds skimmed in front of the sun and Yumi shook her head. "Bad sign," she muttered to Ulrich. He nodded silently.

Elizabeth was standing at the front gates, her hair braided with red roses and a circlet adorning her head. "Good day," she said.

"Good day," Odd said, bowing gracefully and kissing her hand. She giggled and then looked up at the others.

"You must be Yumi's parents?" she asked. At their nods she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Huntington," she said still smiling. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Glad to meet you Elizabeth," Mrs. Ishiyama said, shaking her hand. Yumi's father greeted her as well.

"Would you like a tour of the Faire?" she asked.

"No, we'd like to spend time with our daughter...and her_ friends,_" her father answered. Her mother sighed, shaking her head a little.

"Your welcome to join us. Perhaps the tour could be woven into it?" Elizabeth nodded, linking arms with Odd. They started off and Elizabeth began rattling off information about the Faire and castle, trying to keep the conversation going.

"And this is the Queen's Gardens. She had the flowers personally imported and tended to," she said a few hours later. They stood in the back gardens and Elizabeth was proudly showing off the flowers, mazes, and ponds like a tour guide. The air was heavy with honeysuckle and rose.

"They're lovely," Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Jeremie, will we miss the dancing?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, the dance! Are you guys coming?" Jeremie asked, calling over his shoulder as he quickly followed aelita from the gardens.

"We're coming," Odd said, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. She laughed, jumping from the boulder she'd been perched on and followed. "You coming?"

Yumi looked at her parents and her mom smiled. "We'll watch," Mrs. Ishiyama said. They followed the other four to the dance ring and got in line just as the music began.

"What do you think?" Yumi asked quietly.

"I think they'll let you stay," Ulrich replied. She nodded as he spun her around and they continued with the steps. "I don't think they really believed the pictures Sissi sent. At least I hope not..."

"Yeah, I hope so too," she said. She was spun back to Odd and the dance continued. At the end they all joined hands and the dance mistress gave more instructions. Elizabeth grinned at them.

"Whatever you do. Don't let go!" she told them.

Odd smiled at her. "I won't," he said. She blushed, and looked back at the dance mistress. Suddenly they were moving, weaving in and out. And then they were running and being tangled up, then somehow being dragged through and around the other dancers until they spiraled into a center, being crushed until they couldn't move. They were facing away from her parents and Ulrich gave her a quick kiss. She grinned up at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich saw Jeremie do the same to Aelita. And surprisingly, Odd to Elizabeth.

They broke from the circle laughing and rubbing circulation back into arms and hands. "Yumi, we'd like to speak to you when we get back to the hotel," her father said. She nodded and they went to lunch, then shopping.

**"S**o...gonna keep us in suspense much longer?" Ulrich asked. They were all laying around in the boy's room, Elizabeth included. She was snuggled into Odd's lap and looking quite content, while Kiwi looked quite displaced.

"Yes, what did your parents say?" Aelita asked from her position on Jeremie's bed. They were laying stretched out across it, his arm around her waist.

Ulrich looked at Yumi, she was laying on his bed, her head on his shoulder. "They said," she began, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "That I'm allowed to stay. They saw no reason why I shouldn't be able to. They're going to have a nice, long talk with Sissi though," she added.

They all grinned, throwing themselves on Yumi, hugging her. "Congratulations!" they shouted, hugging her tighter.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe they're letting me stay," she said when they had returned to their previous positions.

"Maybe you two convinced them last night?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich and Yumi exchanged looks and laughed. "Yeah...right," Ulrich said. "But who knows how parents think...I mean, I don't know how mine do anyway," he muttered.

"Speaking of...what _was_ your mom talking about when you called to ask her?" Odd asked, sitting up and looking at him curiously.

"Nothing."

"I'd like to know as well," Yumi said, prodding him in the ribs.

Ulrich sighed, leaning back against the headboard. "She was just...asking me...about you," he said, his voice dropping with each word. "And whether you were going since you, at least she thought you were, my girlfriend..."

"She...thought that? Why?" Yumi asked. She looked confused, trying to figure out if she'd ever acted to affectionate towards him when his parents were around. No...none that she could remember.

"Because I always talk about you. And I told her I liked you," he muttered. She stared at him in shock while Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Elizabeth burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Practice formula (it improves math skills)!


	21. Storm

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:**

**Author's Note:** Wow! Over 100 Reviews! Yay! Keep up the good work!

**T**he next day a storm woke them up. Yumi groaned, rolling over as the thunder roared around the room. There was a yelp and the next thing she knew there was a warm body pressed against her. "Yumi, Yumi, are you awake?"

"What is it Aelita?" she asked, sitting up a little. Aelita was snuggled in, next to her.

"What is that noise? Is it XANA?" Aelita asked. She looked around the room with wide eyes and cringed when lightening illuminated the room. Rain pelted the windows and wind filled the room.

_Wind? Why is there wind?_ Yumi wondered. She looked over and saw one of the drapes billowing and stood. "No. It's a storm, a natural occurrence. Don't know the exact specifications of _why_ it happens. You'll have to ask Jeremie for that explanation," she said. She walked over to the window and looked out. The castle was illuminated briefly, a dark, silent, brooding place, the banners whipping in the wind, before falling dark again. She shook her head and reached up, shoving the window down and flipping the latch. "Did you leave the window open?" she asked.

"No, I never went near it," Aelita said. She was sitting up now, wrapped securely in Yumi's blankets.

"It's alright, the storm won't hurt us," Yumi said. She walked back to her bed and sat next to her.

Aelita leaned against Yumi and sighed. "I wish Jeremie was here," she said softly. Yumi looked down and put a hand on Aelita's, stopping her from mutilating the corner of blanket that was in her grasp.

She reached over, grabbing her cell phone, dialing Ulrich's number. "Hi, Ulrich?" she said.

"Yumi...? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you heard the phone ring. No earplugs? Anyway, is Jeremie asleep? Aelita wants to talk to him," Yumi said.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, he's awake. I just threw a pillow at him. He'll be over in a few minutes," Ulrich replied.

They hung up and Yumi looked at Aelita. "Jeremie'll be here in a few minutes. He'll explain everything," Yumi said. She stood and wrapped a robe around herself, slipping on her house shoes. When she finished, there was a knock on the door and Yumi opened it. "Hey, come on in," she said, smiling at Jeremie.

He smiled at her. "Thanks," he said. He stepped in and Aelita looked up, running over to him and hugging him. "It'll be alright. It's just the force of..." They sat down on her bed, she was snuggled into his arms and he was running fingers through her hair and explaining why storms happened.

Yumi smiled a little and slipped out the door, going next door. Odd was sprawled across his bed, his head hanging off the side, snoring loudly. Kiwi was curled up next to him, tail to nose. He opened an eye when she entered before rolling onto his back next to his owner. "Hey," Ulrich said when he saw her.

"Hey," she said. She sat down next to him, and he moved over, making room for her. "Mind if I stay here? I think Aelita will want Jeremie with her."

"Not at all," Ulrich said. He laid down and she snuggled next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So...how did you hear the cell phone?" she asked.

"I had it on vibrate. That's how I usually have it at night," he told her. She nodded, smiling. He gave her an extra pair of earplugs and they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:** Please Review! And again, congrats to RenaYumi!


	22. Sissi

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** New chapter, yay! Sorry if it's a little short, I'm fighting the flu currently...

**"T**hat's her," Yumi said. She pointed to the bench a few feet in front of them. "Her name is Sissi Delmas," she added. Her parents nodded and they walked towards the black haired girl.

"Should we be worried?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Who knows," Odd said. "But most likely, _she_ should be worried." Elizabeth nodded as they followed Yumi's parents.

"Sissi Delmas?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

Sissi looked up slowly. "Yes?" she asked. Herb and Nicholas were standing around her, but with a flick of her wrist they backed into the shadows. "Is there something you need?" she asked. Her eyes flickered around the semi-circle that had formed around her before returning to Yumi's father.

"I would like to speak to you about the pictures and letters you sent? Maybe in the presence of your father?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

She paled and then smiled. "I don't know what your talking about. I never sent anything," she said. "You must be thinking of someone else."

"I don't think so. The lies you sent about our daughter are most disgraceful. If your father found out what you have done, what would he say? I think we should ask him ourselves." Sissi turned even paler, her eyes narrowing on Yumi. "Now, what possessed you to send them?"

"Well...I figured you would want to know the truth of what your daughter has been doing," she said. "I was only looking out for her best interests. I had hoped that you would discipline her properly so that she wouldn't continue acting the way she does," Sissi answered. She smiled a little. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way. Pleasure meeting you."

"I believe that we know our daughter better than to believe your lies. You can bet that your father _will_ hear of this," Mr. Ishiyama said sternly. Sissi gave a shrug before walking off, Herb and Nicholas hurrying to catch up with her. "I suppose we will go and talk to her father. You have fun."

"Alright, we'll see you back at the hotel," Yumi said. She hugged her parents, then re-joined the others. They had to dodge the puddles from the previous night as they browsed the booths again.

**"W**hat're you doing here?" Yumi asked. She opened the door a little wider, smiling at Ulrich.

"Well...Odd's off somewhere with Elizabeth and Jeremie and Aelita went for a walk about an hour ago," he said. She laughed.

"So that's why I haven't seen them. Come on in," she said. He entered and she closed the door. "Have anything planned or should I attempt to help you study?"

"No studying," he muttered. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure." They sat down on her bed and flipped through the channels before finally settling on a movie. She leaned back against Ulrich, a bowl of fresh-popped popcorn resting in her lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. A moment later, she gasped, feeling his lips on her neck. "Ulrich," she sighed. Somehow the movie was forgotten.

**Author's Note:** Well...it's short and I'll be surprised if it makes sense. Yes, I'm doped up on cold medicine, in fact I have to go take some more. So please review. It'll make me feel a whole lot better!


	23. More Rain

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Well, as I explained in my other story, I haven't been on lately. I don't feel like rewriting the reasons, so if your curious, check First Year ch. 10 for the explanation. On to the story!

**Y**umi groaned, shifting and pulling the covers tightly around her. There was another groan and she opened her eyes, smiling a little. Ulrich blinked sleepily, looking at her. "What time is it?" he asked. His voice was still tinged with sleep and she shivered a little, looking over his shoulder.

"A few minutes before one," she answered. He nodded, pulling the covers up around him.

"Mind if I stay the rest of the night? I don't want to go back."

"Not at all...Just stay on your side of the bed," she said, smiling. He laughed softly.

"No problem." He snuggled into the covers and pillow and she smiled. There was a soft drizzle outside and she heard the air conditioner humming, filling the room with chilled air.

"Aelita's not here," she said noticing the empty bed. She sat up, looking around the room. Nothing was disturbed or missing except the pink-haired girl. The television set was still casting a sleepy glow over its surroundings, another movie playing, this one looked violent. "I wonder where she is."

"Your not going to let me sleep...are you?" he asked grudgingly.

"Sorry," she said. She settled back into the bed but couldn't get comfortable. Finally he reached out, pulling her to him, cradling her in his arms. "Good night Ulrich," she sighed, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Good night Yumi," he replied.

**"W**here were you last night?" Yumi asked. She was walking around the back gardens with Aelita, the guys still at breakfast. Aelita shrugged, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"I stayed in the other room. Since you and Ulrich were sound asleep, didn't want to wake you, though Jeremie got some interesting pictures," she added. Yumi blushed and she laughed. "Nothing to bad. Anyway, I got back late, it was just easier to stay over there." Yumi nodded as they started back to the hotel.

At that moment there was a growl of thunder and the clouds above opened up. Aelita screamed, grabbing onto Yumi. "It's alright, it's just rain, but come on!" They ran back inside and arrived in the Lobby, soaking wet.

"Decided to go for an early swim?" Ulrich asked, coming up to them. Yumi hit him, then rung her hair out, making sure to get him in range. He jumped back, then reached forward, tickling her. She dissolved into a fit of laughter, hitting his chest and at the same time leaning against him.

"Isn't that cute?" Odd said. He walked up, a croissant in his hand.

"What's he doing to her?" Aelita asked.

"He's tickling her. It when you run over sensitive skin and cause a reaction that feels like bubbles, making you laugh," Jeremie explained. "Most ticklish spots are sides, feet, underarms, and a few people are ticklish on or around their knees," he added.

"Oh...so it doesn't hurt?"

"No, not necessarily. Unless it's for prolonged amounts of time."

She nodded and they watched as the battle continued. Finally Yumi broke away from him, gasping for breath. "Aelita and I have to change," she said. She grabbed aelita, pulling her into the elevator. "I have a feeling the Faire will be cancelled, so come up in a few minutes, alright?" she asked as the doors began to slide shut.

"Sure," Odd said. The doors closed and he grinned at the other two boys. "Well, that means we can go back and have seconds," he said brightly. They groaned, following him into the dining room again.

**Author's Note:** That's it. Jet lag is really catching up now. I'll update later. By the way, I've received requests to make a sequel to Materialization. Let me know if you want one, you can do it though Review, Email, or Aim. Thanks. Also tell me how you like the chapter!


	24. Amusement

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko! I'm sick of stating this... Oh, and I don't own Constantine either.

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

**Y**umi finished brushing her hair out, pulling it back in a clip. Aelita was using the hair dryer in the bathroom, the noise filling both rooms. There was a loud knock and Yumi opened the door, smiling when she saw Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich standing there. "Loud enough?" Jeremie asked loudly.

"Sounds like Odd when he sleeps," Ulrich replied dryly.

"That's not nice! Or true! And," he added, looking at Yumi, "Lizzy's coming over as soon as she can get a ride."

"Lizzy?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked in and she shut the door.

"Yeah, Lizzy." He flopped down on a chair then looked around. "You have..._food_ up here?" he demanded, spying the box of chips, cookies, and other junk by the tv.

"Odd, you just ate!" Jeremie exclaimed. He shrugged, digging through the box's contents before giving a triumphant yell and emerging with a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Aelita walked out, her hair now dry, and smiled, hugging Jeremie. "Hello, how long have you been here?" she asked, looking at them.

"Long enough for Odd to devour an entire bag of chocolate chip cookies. An unopened bag," Ulrich answered. They laughed a little and Odd made a face.

"So...while we're waiting for Lizzy to show up...how about we play a game?" Odd asked, his eyes dancing. The others exchanged worried looks and he grinned. "It'll be fun, come on! Truth or Dare. That's it, nothing bad."

"Odd, anything that you think is innocent is usually bad," Ulrich pointed out. Odd shrugged and flopped back into the chair again.

"Alright...Aelita, truth or dare?"

She looked confused for a moment. "Uh...dare?" she replied.

Odd grinned, hanging upside down from the chair. "I dare you to kiss Jeremie, on the lips," he said. Again she looked confused and Odd looked at her. "You have to do it you know."

"What he means Aelita, is if you pick "Truth", you have to answer the question asked. If you pick "Dare", then you have to do whatever he, or whoever asks, tells you," Jeremie explained.

"Oh, so it's like the game we played at Yumi's?" She leaned in, kissing him and smiled. "Like that?"

"Exactly like that," Yumi answered. "And yes, that was the game we had played. Now it's your turn to ask someone Truth or Dare."

"Okay...Yumi, truth or dare?" Aelita asked giggling a little.

Yumi thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Dare," she answered.

Aelita smiled, an evil look appearing in her eyes. "I dare you to..." she trailed off as Odd leaned over, whispering something in her ear. "To French kiss Ulrich," she said after a moment. Yumi paled as did Ulrich but then she smiled, obeying the dare.

The door opened and they heard a nervous giggle. "Guess I should've knocked first?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just playing truth or dare Lizzy. It's Yumi's turn now," Odd answered. She nodded, sitting down at his...er...head and leaned against the chair.

"My turn?" Yumi asked, looking around. They nodded and she smiled at Elizabeth. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Elizabeth answered.

"Would you kiss Odd right now if you could?" Yumi asked, smirking a little.

Elizabeth blushed fiercely. Her whole face turning red, all the way to the roots of her hair. "Uh...yes," she mumbled. They laughed and Odd fell from the chair, hitting his head and causing them to laugh harder.

"Well, I think that's enough for truth or dare. After all, it was only to pass the time. How about we catch a movie?" he asked, sitting up quickly. A blush spreading across his face.

"One second Odd, truth or dare?" Ulrich asked.

"What? It's Lizzy's turn anyway," Odd stammered.

"Just answer it," he said, looking at him pointedly.

"Truth," he said after a few moments.

"Good. If you had the chance, would you kiss Elizabeth?"

"Yes," he said after a moment of hesitation. His face was red as well and Jeremie smiled.

"So kiss her already and let's get going to the movies," Jeremie said. Odd and Elizabeth blushed darker and Odd leaned over, kissing her. "Now that that's settled, let's go."

They stood and made their was down stairs into the lobby, looking around to see if any of the chaperones were around. "Alright, let's make a run for it," Ulrich said. They slipped out the doors and ran down the street to the theater in town.

"What're we going to say?" Elizabeth asked as the ran under the overhang, the rain pouring around them.

"How about that one? It looks good," Odd said, pointing at _Constantine_. "It looked _really_ good on the previews."

"Alright, lets see it then," Yumi said. They got in line and she smiled when Ulrich paid for her ticket as well as his. She noticed Jeremie did the same for Aelita, and Odd with Elizabeth. "Looks like it's a triple date," she whispered to Ulrich. He laughed.

"Hold up guys, I want some food," Odd said when the got into the theater.

"Of course," Aelita laughed. They waited as he got enough food to feed an army, handing the others some food for the movie as well. "Alright, ready."

"He's really going to eat all that, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked. They nodded as they found their seats and she sighed. "How does he stay so thin?"

"It's a mystery to us all, even him," Ulrich answered. She laughed as they found seats up front, waiting for it to begin.

**Author's Note:** Okay, next chapter will be the movie. Thanks to RenaYumi for all her _wonderful, helpful_ ideas. Looking forward to more comments from you! Please review. Thanks and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. Caught

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, Constantine, or I'll take that as a Yes.

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** Okay, first off, a MILLION and ONE thanks to RenaYumi!

The lights were just dimming when a figure walked up the aisle. "Ulrich? What are you doing here?" They all groaned, looking at Sissi.

"Attempting to watch a movie," he replied. He slid an arm around Yumi's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling at Sissi. "Though if I had known you were going to see it as well, I would have picked a different theater, in a different country."

"Your just saying that because their here!" Sissi exclaimed. She glared at Yumi, lifting her chin and storming down the aisle. As she passed Elizabeth she tripped in the now-dark theater, spilling her popcorn and soda. Elizabeth giggled and Sissi turned on her. "You're the jerk that tripped me at Faire aren't you? How dare you trip me again!" she yelled.

"Chill Sissi, she never tripped you at Faire and she didn't trip you now. The only thing your falling over is your deflated ego, so leave her alone," Odd said. He glared at Sissi when she started to protest. "You know what, how about I _pay_ you to leave. You can go buy some more food or better yet, a ticket for another movie. Or just keep it and leave, I don't care." Sissi glared but after a moment turned and stormed away.

"You okay Odd?" Jeremie asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, she's just annoying," Odd said. He sat back down and Elizabeth smiled, saying something quietly to him and hugging him. They all settled back as the previews began rolling, the sound blaring from the speakers.

**"W**ow, that movie was great!" Elizabeth said. They were lounging in the girl's room again, snacking on the food stashed away.

"Yeah, it was mind-numbing," Odd agreed. He leaned over, flipping on the stereo and jumping from channel to channel. "Nothing good is on," he muttered.

"Nothing good for your tastes you mean," Aelita said. He stuck his tongue out at her before returning his attention to the stereo.

"Hey, hold on a second. I know this song," Ulrich said. Odd paused and looked at Ulrich curiously. He just shot him a look that clearly said _Shut-up, don't change it, and sit down._ Odd shrugged, settling back against the bed as Ulrich looked over at Yumi.

"_You like a dozen wine red roses. Candle lights on porcelain set tables. And that's fine. Well, I'll go out of my way for you anytime, that's right_." Yumi raised an eyebrow, smiling as he sang along with the radio. Jeremie, Aelita, Elizabeth, and Odd smothered their laughter...or tried to. "_The fire's warm so you take off your sweater. Now it's my turn and I'll do you one better. That's the game we both like to play_." He grabbed her hand and she stood, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist. Odd was definitely cracking up now, burying his face in the pillows.

_"You wink, I laugh 'cause we know. A little hug leads to a foot rub. Then a hot tub. Then a French kiss on a bear rug. Do you like it?"_ Ulrich grinned and Yumi smiled, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes.

_"I like it. How about this? Wanna try it?"_ Yumi asked. She smiled, sliding her hands down Ulrich's back. He glanced at her and she smiled._"Oh, oh, oh...I'll take that as a yes," _they said together. There was a _thump_ and more laughing from the "spectators".

_"You like snugglin' with your pillow. With my arms tight holdin' us together. Breathin' deep. Driftin' like a feather in a stream,"_ Ulrich continued. He dipped her down and she laughed a little.

_"Then I touch you on your shoulder. Feel your skin soft underneath my fingers. And I know we'll never get to sleep..."_ Yumi said, leaning in close against him.

"Hi Mr. Ishiyama!" Odd said loudly. Ulrich and Yumi spun around, his arm still around her waist, to face a _very_ upset Mr. Ishiyama.

"Dad..." Yumi began. Jeremie reached over, turning off the stereo and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. During the time they heard Mrs. Ishiyama say something outside the room and then Sissi answer. "Uh...What are you doing here?" she asked after awhile.

"Yumi Ishiyama! How could you? We trust you and this is how you pay us back? Maybe we should take you home with us!" he roared.

"Dad it was-" she began.

"Enough! I've had enough of this!"

"Sir..." Ulrich tried, the others remaining mute and hoping their presence went unnoticed.

"And you! How dare you even come _near_ my daughter! I knew you were trouble!"

"What's going on in here? Why are you yelling this time?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked as she walked into the room, frowning.

"They're...they're..." her father sputtered.

"Right, their enjoying themselves. Yumi, your father and I just wanted to say good bye, we're heading home. Our train leaves in an hour. So, we'll see you when your trips over," her mother said. She hugged Yumi and the other's good bye before smiling at Ulrich. "You take good care of her, make sure she stays out of trouble," she said. She dragged her husband out the door and then smiled before shutting it.

"That was...interesting," Odd said. They all glared at him.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all reviewers. And...again thank-you bunches to RenaYumi! I owe you soooo much. We'll roast the hw sometime soon, and I'll bring extra peeps! Got to go, sanity is catching up with me so please review! Thanks!__


	26. Night

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** As stated in other fic, RenaYumi is grounded and can't use the computer for a week.

**I**t was a warm night, the heat pressing down almost oppressively. Heat lightening flared across the sky and thunder rumbled somewhere on the other side of the castle. Yumi sat up in bed, looking out the window. She was to hot to sleep, Aelita on the other hand was sound asleep. Elizabeth, who decided on staying the night, was stretched out on the sofa, mumbling in her sleep.

_Just a quick walk_, she decided. She grabbed her key, and walked out into the hall. It was quiet and she sighed, heading down the corridor. Here and there a dim light showed under a door, but most was quiet. Finally she got to the end and opened the french doors, walking out onto the small balcony. Wind played with her hair and danced cool fingers over her skin.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

She jumped turning and then relaxed when she saw Ulrich. "No, I guess I couldn't. It's to hot," she said. He nodded, leaning against the wall and iron railing. "How long you been out here?"

"About an hour," he answered. He turned, looking at the gardens below and sighed. "Should probably head back..."

"Wait. Stay with me for a little while," she said. He smiled.

"Sure." She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "About tonight..."

"Yeah, about that. I didn't know you knew that song," she said, looking at him pointedly.

"I didn't know you knew it either," he retaliated. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know it. I love that song," she replied. "And you were cute...when you sang it," she added, thanking the night for being dark so her blush was hidden.

"Uh...thanks?" he replied. "I think we startled them," he added.

"Definitely my dad was surprised," she agreed. They fell silent for awhile and then he pulled back a little, looking at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"I, uh, got you something," he told her. She looked at him curiously as he pulled out a box from his pocket. "I hope you like it." She opened it, looking at him surprised when she came across a velvet jewelry box. "Go on, open it," he said.

She opened the lid and gasped. "Ulrich...it's...it's beautiful..." she whispered. Inside was a star sapphire ring. The band was silver with heart shaped diamonds in the band, a chain linked through it. She looked up at him, smiling. "My God...How much did it cost?"

"Trust me, it was worth it," he answered. She smiled at him and he lifted the ring out. "I don't know if you can see it, but there's an inscription inside," he explained, turning it so she could see it. _To My Angel, Love Ulrich_ was etched in neat letters on the inside of the band. She grinned, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, I'll bug about the price later," she said, kissing him. He kissed her back, clasping the chain around her neck. "I really love it."

"Good." He pulled her back, kissing her, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, leaning against him, her eyes drifting closed. At that moment there was a crack of thunder and lightening flared across the sky. Rain poured down in sheets and they dashed back inside, laughing. "I think nature's telling us something," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning," she told him. He walked her to her door, kissing her gently.

"Goodnight my angel," he whispered. She blushed and went inside as he went into his room.

**Author's Note:** I think I'm indebted to RenaYumi forever. All my Peeps shall be hers! Anyway, thanks a lot. To everyone else, I'm really appreciating the support your giving me. Please review!


	27. Movie

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko or Man on Fire

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Glad you all are enjoying the fic. Here's the next chapter.

**I**t was raining again and they were sprawled across the floor of the guy's room. Kiwi claimed Odd's bed, laying down the middle, yawning every so often. "I'm bored," Odd said after awhile.

"Your always bored," Yumi chided.

"How about we play a game?"

"No more truth or dare. I'm getting sick of it..." Ulrich said.

"Fine!" Odd said. He sat up, leaning against the wall then grinned. "We could do Freeze dance...or just dance."

"I don't know...you saw what happened last time Ulrich and Yumi danced," Aelita giggled. The two in question sent her a look and she leaned against Jeremie trying to stifle her giggles.

"I can't dance," Elizabeth said. She shrugged sheepishly at their looks. "All I can do is Renaissance dancing and I don't think that's the kind you guys do judging from last night..."

"That's not nice!" Yumi exclaimed, blushing darkly as she glared at Aelita.

"But it's true," Jeremie pointed out. Yumi glared at them both, settling back against Ulrich. "Alright...so _what_ are we going to do?"

"How about a movie? There's a good action one on in a few minutes," Elizabeth suggested, flipping through the tv channels.

"Alright, we'll watch that," Ulrich said. They settled back as Elizabeth found the channel and it began.

"Man on Fire? I heard this was brutal," Yumi said.

"Brutal's always good," Odd stated. He pulled a pillow down and leaned against it, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist.

"For you..." Yumi muttered. She snuggled in against Ulrich.

Aelita looked at her. "What's 'brutal'?" she asked, leaning against Jeremie.

"It's very graphic violence," he told her, resting his head against her head. She nodded and they fell silent, watching the movie.

**"T**hat was so sad!" Aelita exclaimed when the movie was over. "He...he...died!"

"Yeah, it was predictable," Odd said. The room was bathed in fading sunlight and he looked over at Yumi and Ulrich, grinned, and nudged Elizabeth. "Looks like they had fun," he said.

Elizabeth looked over and smiled. Yumi was stretched out next to Ulrich, her head resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. Ulrich was sitting next to her, absent mindedly stroking her back. "Yeah...aren't they cute?" she whispered. He nodded then frowned.

"Hey Jeremie, Aelita, since when does Yumi wear a necklace with a ring on it?" he hissed. They looked over at her, then back at him shrugging. Odd grinned goofily, sliding over to Ulrich and the now stirring Yumi. "So...what's with the ring?" he asked.

"What?" Yumi asked. She turned, looking at him, rubbing her eyes.

"The necklace. When'd you get it?" Aelita asked.

Yumi blushed. "It's uh..." she trailed off, moving to hide the necklace but Elizabeth unclasped it.

"Wow...It looks expensive..." she said. She turned it over in her fingers, looking at it.

"Let me see," Odd said. He grabbed it, dodging Ulrich and Yumi. "To My Angel, Love Ulrich...Aw...!" he exclaimed.

"Guys, I think you should give it back to her. Before she kills you," Jeremie said. Yumi and Ulrich were blushing and Yumi lunged for the necklace again as Odd jumped back.

"This is beautiful Ulrich, where'd you get it?" Odd asked.

"None of your business Odd, now hand it back," Ulrich said. He lunged at Odd from the side, tackling him onto a bed.

"Imagine how jealous you could make Sissi..." Odd added. He surrendered the necklace to Yumi and she quickly put it back on, tucking it under her shirt.

"Maybe. Are you satisfied now?" Yumi demanded.

"Oh come on, it's not a bad thing, it's really pretty. Beautiful even. You should wear it out in the open," Elizabeth said. Yumi smiled.

"I know. Trust me I know..." Yumi replied, smiling at Ulrich. He smiled back kissing her gently.

"I think we should leave them alone," Jeremie said. Yumi and Ulrich exchanged a look before smiling and throwing the nearest pillows at him.

**Author's Note:** Okay, please review. It'll mean a lot! It really does! Read and Review.


	28. Alone

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Lessa-13-2004 sure, send me some info on it. Either in a review or Email. Look forward to receiving things like that! Onto the chapter!

**T**he next morning more rain fell and Yumi groaned, rolling over onto her side, pulling the covers around her more securely. "Yumi...Yumi time to wake up..." Aelita said, shaking the older girl. Yumi mumbled something into her pillow, shoving half heartedly at Aelita. "Fine, stay here then," Aelita said. She wrote a note, leaving it where Yumi would find it and exited the room.

"Yumi's not coming?" Jeremie asked when Aelita joined him in the hall.

"No, she's still sound asleep," she replied. She leaned in, kissing him quickly before they joined the others downstairs in the lobby.

**Y**umi groaned as she stretched and sat up. She looked over at the clock and gasped, jumping out of the bed. "Nine thirty!" she exclaimed. At that moment the sky decided to open up and big, fat rain drops fell to the ground. A wind picked up, knocking the branches of the oak into her window. She sighed, then spotted the note left by Aelita on the table.

_Yumi, we went to the Faire. Don't worry, it's closed, we just want to shop for awhile. Then heading into town for lunch. Catch you later, Aelita._

_Ps, Ulrich's staying behind as well (wink wink)_

Yumi groaned, shaking her head before heading to the bathroom to take a long, hot, bath. After she finished dressing she wandered around her room, looking at the homework sitting menacingly in a corner. "I'll do you later," she muttered before glancing at the wall separating the boy's room from her's and Aelita's.

Smiling she went next door, knocking on the door. A moment or two later Ulrich answered, he smiled when he saw her. "Hey," he said. "Do you know where everyone is?" he asked.

"According to the note Aelita left they went to Faire, then town," she answered. She leaned in kissing him quickly and he smiled.

"In this weather?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Well, it wasn't raining earlier," Yumi replied. She slipped between him and the door, going over to the window. "It's raining a lot lately," she commented.

"Afraid of a little storm?" he asked. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she sighed, leaning back against him.

"No..." she began. She was cut off by a hiss and then the power shut off. She groaned as lightening illuminated the room. "Now what?" she asked.

"I think we can find ways to amuse ourselves," he said softly in her ear. She laughed, shoving him lightly.

"You're a nutcase," she laughed, turning in his arms and sliding her arms around his neck.

He grinned kissing her gently. "Yeah, probably, and you're my angel," he told her. She smiled and kissed him back. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She moaned, pressing closer to him and he smiled.

There was a sharp knock on the door and he groaned, pulling away from her. "Ulrich...Ulrich dear are you in there?"

"Think she'll go away if we don't say anything?" he whispered. She muffled her laughter against his shoulder, shaking her head. "Didn't think so," he muttered as the knocking persisted. He pulled away from her, walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Sissi.

"Oh Ulrich! It's so dark!" she complained. "Will you keep me company?"

"Sorry, he's busy," Yumi replied. She walked up and Ulrich wrapped an arm around her waist, disentangling himself from Sissi as he did so.

"Are you the only two in here?" she demanded. At their nods she glared. "If you don't let me stay, I'll tell my father that your alone!"

Before either could respond, there was a pounding down the hallway and a few seconds later a mass of bodies lay strewn across the thresh hold of the door. "Hey guys, nice day for a fall isn't it?" Odd asked. "By the way, who am I laying on?"

"Me."

"Me who?" Odd asked.

"Me Jeremie, now get off!"

"I can't, someone's on top of me..." After several minutes of untangling themselves from one another they managed to be able to stand upright.

"Well Sissi, looks like we aren't alone anymore, take care," Ulrich said. They entered quickly, closing the door before Sissi could complain.

"What'd you two do?" Odd asked. "Oww! Get that out of my eyes!" he complained as Jeremie flicked on a flashlight, shining it around the room. There was a clap of thunder mingled with a high pitched shriek. Jeremie fixed the flashlight on Odd, smiling when they saw Elizabeth clinging to him. "Lizzy?" Odd asked curiously.

"Sorry, I hate storms," she muttered. She started to pull away as lightening flashed and she grabbed hold of him again. He pretended to choke, but wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, you should've said something before," he told her. She laughed a little, leaning against him.

"Aw..." Yumi said. Odd shot her a look and she laughed a little. "It's pay back Odd. Don't deal it out if you can't handle it," she told him. Odd just sighed and Yumi smiled, leaning back against Ulrich.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to RenaYumi. Please Review. Thanks.


	29. One time Odd

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Elizabeth

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** I hope you all are enjoying this fic.

**"A**ww Odd, you two look so cute!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Will you stop it?" he asked wearily.

"But Odd, your acting so...caring," Jeremie said.

"I'm always caring, just hide it," he protested.

"Fine," Ulrich said. They sat down on the floor in a circle and Ulrich smirked.

"One time Odd locked himself in the closet," Yumi said. She smiled as he groaned.

"I thought the closets didn't have locks," Aelita said.

"They don't, that's the sad part," Jeremie told her. She nodded smiling and Odd just buried his face in his arms.

"The world is out to get me..." he muttered.

"I think it's hilarious," Elizabeth said, he muttered something incoherent and she laughed, snuggling against him.

"Well, one time Odd got locked out of the dorms and tried to climb a tree to get into the room. It was late at night and I thought he was a burglar so I knocked him out of the tree," Ulrich stated. They all laughed and Odd just groaned again, muttering about a sprained arm because of that.

"One time we were setting up for a dance and Odd was hanging streamers and Yumi was holding the ladder. When Ulrich started tickling Yumi from behind, she let go of the ladder and Odd ended up hanging from the streamers," Jeremie said.

"That's why you let me hang to my doom? Because of tickling!" Odd exclaimed. They all laughed and he groaned. "Hey, that's not as bad as Ulrich. One time he was sleeping and mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like 'Yumi' and Mrs. Hertz called on him. And he says Yumi...it was hilarious!" Odd exclaimed. Yumi turned, looking at Ulrich with _what?_ written across her face.

"Oh I got one. One day I was trying to teach Ulrich how to do a front hand spring and Odd thought it looked easy so he decided he'd try it. So he pushes off the ground and ends up flat on his back. He gets up and tries it again, this time he ends up in a tree," Yumi said.

"So it wasn't as easy as it looked...Ulrich didn't get it at first either!"

"Odd was trying to do his homework, and he ended up hitting a key and the whole computer shut off. He thought he broke it so he tried to keep me away from it. Turned out he hit "power save"," Jeremie said.

"It's an _honest_ mistake!" Odd exclaimed.

"Your not boring...are you?" Elizabeth asked, in between giggles.

"You guys remember that time Odd got a camera from his parents?" Aelita asked. Everyone nodded and Odd hit his head against the bed. "Ok so Odd gets the box and it has the little tab you pull out. Well Odd finally gets it out and takes out the camera,. it takes him 20 minutes and 50 pictures before he realizes he never took the lens cap off."

"Hence why I'm taking the pictures this trip," Jeremie put in.

"You mean black mail," Yumi muttered, thinking back to all the lovely camera flashes she'd seen.

"One time Odd entered the dorm and collapsed on his bed. Again it was late at night, his blankets started moving and he jumped about three feet in the air screaming at me that there was a giant rat in it. Turned out it was only Kiwi." Ulrich explained. Kiwi lifts his head at mention of his name before deeming it unworthy of investigation and went back to sleep.

"There was one time when Odd was over at my house and decided that he could be a chef. So he tried to bake cookies. He ended up making them explode inside the oven..." Yumi began.

"Enough said," Ulrich replied. She smiled.

"Yeah, let's say it's still not clean, and this was several months ago," she added.

"I remember that. Remember the time he was going to make dinner for us on Aelita's birthday and almost burnt down the kitchen," Jeremie said, laughing.

"We ended up ordering out," Ulrich added.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" Odd exclaimed. He sat up. "Otherwise I'll bring out the _real_ blackmail," he told them warningly.

"Alright, alright Odd, relax," Yumi said.

"I thought it was cute," Elizabeth added. He just glared at them, sulking against the bed.

"And your sure you like him?" Ulrich asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes! He's so cute...when he's not sulking," she replied. They laughed and Odd just sighed.

"I give up with all of you!"

"Good, it's about time," Jeremie laughed. Yumi smiled, leaning against Ulrich and closing her eyes. "Looks like someone's tired."

"And they slept most of the day," Aelita exclaimed.

"Leave us alone," Yumi muttered. They all laughed and Odd took water, flicking at them, starting a Water War...

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. Thanks RenaYumi!


	30. Gift

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Elizabeth.

**Pairings:** UxY

**Author's Note:** Well...happy April Fool's day everyone. And (I hate doing this) but I'd like to say Happy Birthday to my sister Rhian...

**"U**lrich what in God's name are you doing at...five thirty in the morning?" Odd demanded as he rolled over. Ulrich turned the light off, holding the box securely in his hand.

"Go back to sleep Odd," he said. He stepped carefully around the discarded boxes and clothes strewn across the floor, slipping out the door. He took the key out of his pocket, inserting it into the door of Yumi and Aelita's room. He briefly felt a pang of guilt from taking, er, _borrowing_ the card from them without them knowing, and intruding. He set the box down, going over to Aelita and covering her mouth with his hand. "Aelita, go next door. If your tired, my bed's free, just don't make any noise," he told her quietly.

She raised an eyebrow at him but sleepily got up. "What're you planning?" she asked him softly. He just smiled innocently and she gathered her things, going next door. Ulrich glanced around before slipping out of the room and heading to town.

**Y**umi groaned as she shifted in bed. There was a soft light creeping across her face and she smelled something good. _Today is important...what is today?_ she wondered silently. She groaned again, rolling over. _My birthday!_ she thought. She sat up quickly, looking around when she heard someone laugh.

"Happy birthday," Ulrich murmured, kissing her gently. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks...you remembered?"

"Of course. I brought breakfast," he told her, pulling back. She smiled as he went to the dresser and returned with a tray filled with covered dishes. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sat down next to her, putting the tray across her lap. "Well, start eating," he teased.

She laughed, lifting one of the covers. Underneath was a bowl of fresh fruit. She lifted the remaining covers revealing pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a giant muffin with a candle in it. She laughed again, looking at him. "Your going to help me eat this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, handing her a red rose from seemingly nowhere. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Enjoying your birthday?"

"Definitely." They laughed and joked as they ate the food he'd provided and she looked at him as he pulled matches out to light the candle. "Where did you get this?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he teased and she shook her head, smiling. "Now blow out the candle and make a wish," he told her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I would, but what more could I wish for?" she asked.

"Just make a wish," he told her, smiling. She smiled, and closed her eyes before blowing out the candle. She broke the muffin in two and they ate it in silence. "Ready for your present?"

"Aren't you it?" she asked. He smiled, poking her in the side. She squealed, sliding away from him and he laughed, moving the tray away before tickling her. She started laughing, squirming away from him. And he pinned her, kissing her. Her breath caught, and she sighed, relaxing and running her hands over his back. "So...present?" she asked when they broke away.

He laughed. "Now your interested in it." He got up, retrieving a box wrapped in gold and white wrapping paper and handing it to her. She took it and set it on her lap.

"It looks to pretty to open," she complained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll like what's inside," he told her.

She unwrapped the box and gasped. Underneath was a white crystal jewelry box with _My Angel_ engraved in flowing letters on top. She looked up at him. "Ulrich..."

"Open it," he told her gently. She looked down again, and lifted the lid, laughing when she heard _I'll Take that as a Yes_ playing, then changed to a gasp when she saw what was inside the box. The inside of the box was blue velvet and sitting in the middle was a beautiful necklace. It was silver and the chain was in the form of a vine. There was a sapphire charm in the form of a rose with little white diamonds on the petals, giving the illusion of dew. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes. I love it Ulrich. It's...You spent to much..." she whispered, fingering the box and necklace. He took it from her, clasping it around her neck and kneeling next to her and kissing her gently.

"Trust me Yumi, your worth it. Every cent and more," he told her, looking her in the eyes. "I love you. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she murmured. She kissed him then sighed as the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi mom, hi dad. Yeah, thank you. Oh, we're going out for breakfast, in fact I better get ready. Thanks again!" She hung up smiling at Ulrich. "They wanted to wish me a happy birthday."

"I figured." He leaned in, kissing her again and she sighed. "Have you told the others today's your birthday?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Ummmm, no," she replied, smiling. He laughed, nuzzling her neck and she sighed.

"I always have the worse timing, don't I?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, you do," Yumi replied. Aelita giggled nervously, then saw the present.

"What's with the gift?" she asked, grabbing her hair brush.

"Today's her birthday," Ulrich answered.

"What! We're taking you out for lunch!" Odd exclaimed, entering the room.

"Yeah Yumi, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jeremie demanded. She shrugged, glaring at Ulrich who was smiling at her.

**Author's Note:** Please Review! Thanks to RenaYumi for all your help! Again, review!


	31. Lunch

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, I do on Elizabeth

**Pairings:** UxY, JxA, OxE

**Author's Note:** Well, the site's being annoying with the updating, let's hope I can post this...and you can review it...

**T**hey had picked up Elizabeth on their way to the restaurant and were now seated in a corner booth by a window. "So, today's your birthday?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Yumi.

"Yeah," Yumi answered.

"And she didn't tell anyone...except Ulrich...that it was her birthday!" Odd exclaimed. He flipped through the menu. "I'm having one of each," he decided.

"Can you really eat that much?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded and she shook her head, looking over her menu.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremie asked, looking at her.

"I didn't think it was that important," she replied. She looked out the window before glancing back as the waiter came over.

"Have you decided on your meals?" he asked, taking out a notepad and pen.

"I'll have one of each!" Odd exclaimed loudly.

"Seriously, have you?" the waiter asked.

"He is serious," Ulrich replied. He glanced at Yumi. "What're you having?"

"I want the cheese ravioli, but I'll never be able to finish it," she told him.

"Want to share then?"

"That'd be great," she replied, smiling. "We'll have the cheese ravioli," she told the waiter. He nodded, writing it all down.

"You will have enough money for it won't you?" he asked.

"Oh...right...money..." Odd said, looking at the menu.

"I'll have the stuffed shells...and he'll have the pizza with everything on it," Elizabeth said. He wrote it down, turning to Jeremie and Aelita.

"We'll have the spaghetti," Jeremie said.

"Right, I'll be back with your salad's and bread sticks," he said, leaving.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Aelita asked. She took a sip and shivered. "Cold." Twenty minutes later the waiter returned with their food, placing it down in front of them before leaving to get the fourth basket of bread.

"Hey Ulrich, remember that time you were daydreaming during gym and got hit by that soccer ball?" Odd asked as he dug into his pizza.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you were the one who kicked it..." Ulrich replied.

"What were you daydreaming of?" Yumi asked.

"Give you one guess," he told her quietly and she smiled.

"Oh yeah, and the one time I dyed your hair pink!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich glared at him.

"And your still alive?" Elizabeth asked, as she broke a bread stick up.

"When _was_ this?" Yumi asked, looking at the two boys.

"Oh, a few weeks ago. I have the pictures developed now," Odd said, stealing a shell off Elizabeth's plate.

"I remember that...April Fools," Yumi said as Odd nodded.

"What's wrong with pink hair?" Aelita asked, looking at them. They all laughed.

"Nothing. You look very good with pink hair, but try to imagine Ulrich with pink hair," Jeremie said, kissing her lightly. She giggled, looking at Ulrich.

"You don't have to imagine, like I said, I have pictures!" Odd exclaimed. They all laughed except for Ulrich who was still glaring at him.

"Well Odd, remember when you decided to blow the biggest bubble and it exploded into your hair?" Yumi asked, smiling.

"Don't remind me, it took me weeks to get the gum out," he whined. They all laughed and Elizabeth shook her head. "No, remember when Jeremie couldn't figure out how to play my game?" Odd asked, laughing.

"Yes, I remember. That thing was _hard_ and mindless. Which brings up the question on how come you can't figure out a computer?" Jeremie asked. Odd shrugged as they all laughed.

"Remember when you decided to "find" Aelita's 'look'," Ulrich asked Yumi. She laughed and Odd cracked up, doubling over.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"I had Aelita over at my house and I had her try on clothes. I ended up dressing her up like a Goth...It was hilarious, Odd has pictures," Yumi laughed.

"You have pictures of everything, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep!" Odd answered. "I'll be right back," he added, getting up from the table.

"Where was I during this?" Jeremie asked.

"Don't know, school...or somewhere," Ulrich replied. Jeremie nodded, smiling. "Your going to have to see those pictures."

Ulrich grinned, looking at Yumi. "Yumi was trying to make some money during the summer last year and decided to walk dogs. She decided to walk more than one at a time...and ended up running straight into a pole."

"That's not nice! Don't tell them that!" Yumi exclaimed, hitting him. He laughed and she glared at him.

"One time Ulrich was trying to show off in front of Yumi and went to kick the ball, he slid in the mud and fell backwards, covered in mud," Odd said, grinning. Yumi laughed, looking at Ulrich.

"So that's why you fell," she teased. He groaned. "So Elizabeth, you must have some embarrassing stories to share," she said.

"Actually...yesterday I was staring off into space when I was walking to meet you guys. I tripped and fell into a fountain. That's why I was late. I had to go change," she mumbled. They all laughed and she blushed. "And another time I was wearing a big hoop skirt and sat down. The chair tipped over backwards and I fell with it. That was traumatizing..." she added.

"That would have been great to see," Odd said. Elizabeth smacked him and he laughed. "I was only kidding!"

"Sure," she mumbled as they gathered their things and headed outside. They were walking down the sidewalk, back towards the hotel when Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Isn't that the girl from the theater?" she asked.

"Hm...Oh yeah, Sissi," Jeremie said. "Ulrich, your girlfriend is here," he called. Ulrich winced and Elizabeth looked confused.

"Isn't Yumi his...?"

"Yeah, Sissi just wishes she is," Odd told her. She nodded as Sissi walked over to them.

"Oh Ulrich _dear,_ _there_ you are. I've looked everywhere for you," Sissi exclaimed. "You promised to stop by my room earlier, remember?"

"Sissi, why don't you just go and take a hike?" Yumi growled, glaring at her.

"Your not jealous are you now Miss Ishiyama?" Sissi asked.

"Hey, isn't it Mrs. Stern now after the whole hand-fasting thing?" Odd asked to make Sissi mad. Yumi blushed and Ulrich shot him a look

"No, it's still Ms. Ishiyama. Hand-fasting is only an engagement. However, one year and a day from when they got hand-fasted, they can get married. Or they can renew their hand-fasting," Elizabeth answered.

Ulrich and Yumi both turned crimson and Sissi looked completely pissed off before she smiled. "So then, you still have time to change your mind and wed me, don't you Ulrich?" she asks, smiling.

Yumi stopped blushing and glared. "Why don't you go take a long walk off a short cliff!" Odd cracked up laughing and was glared at.

"You go first," Sissi sneered.

"See Ulrich dear? That means we still have a ... hey where did you get that?" Sissi said snatching Yumi's hand from her side.

"Hey!" Yumi exclaimed pulling her hand back. "What do you think your doing?"

"Yeah Sissi, have you lost your mind?" Ulrich demanded.

"Wh-what is that?" Sissi shrieked.

"A hand Sissi," Jeremie replied sarcastically.

"No, wait, there's something on it!" Odd exclaimed, grabbing at Yumi's hand.

Yumi pulled her hand back quickly. "Can we drop this topic?" she asked monotonously.

"Is that the ring that-" Aelita was cut off by a _I'll kill you if you say anything else _look from Yumi.

"That Ulrich gave you?" Elizabeth finished, smiling.

"Ulrich gave you a ring? That's a joke, shouldn't you stop lying? The only reason he isn't denying it is because he's to nice. I can't believe you'd lie about that though!" Sissi exclaimed.

"What? She's actually wearing it? How come I didn't notice? I'm supposed to notice these things. Or at least be told!" Odd ranted.

Ulrich growled at him. "No. No no _no_! Your doing this just to bother me! You did not give her a ring!" Sissi yelled.

"Yes, I did Sissi," Ulrich replied.

"And...hey, is that new?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the necklace Ulrich had gotten her.

"What? Do not tell me he got you that too! There is no way you can spoil her like this Ulrich! I'm suppose to be the one you love!" Sissi yelled. It was an obvious understatement to say she was mad.

"First off, I do _not_, I repeat, _not_ love you. Second off, I spoil her if I want. And third, no one said I got it for her," Ulrich replied.

"But you did, didn't you?" Odd asked.

"Odd that's beside the point..." Yumi started.

"Yes Odd, I did get it for her," Ulrich replied.

"Aww...that's so sweet!" Aelita exclaimed.

"And it's beautiful," Elizabeth added.

Yumi blushed furiously. "That's what I thought.." she mumbled.

"But how could you? I'm supposed to be the one you love! You told me that!" Sissi exclaimed. "It's all her fault! She did something to you!"

"sissi when will you learn?" Jeremie sighed.

"You told her what?" yumi asked, teasingly.

Ulrich laughed, shaking his head. "Sissi would you please leave us alone?" he asked taking Yumi's hand.

"What? Why are you always sticking up for her? Don't you know that I can offer you far more than she can?" Sissi demanded.

"Somehow I doubt that Sissi," Ulrich replied.

"Anyway, it's her birthday!" Aelita and Elizabeth said simultaneously.

"So? What about me? When it's my birthday are you gonna ditch these losers and stick up for me? Hmm?" Sissi asked. "Ye...no..." Ulrich said shaking his head.

Aelita giggled. "Sissi give it up. Move on and find some one else," she said. Sissi narrowed her eyes at her then looked at Jeremie with a mischievous smile. Aelita folded her arms leaning against Jeremie who, in turn, put his arm around her waist. "Like I said find someone else," Aelita growled.

"Then again, do you think anyone would _want_ to date her?" Yumi asked.

"No not really maybe a blind and deaf dog," Odd smirked with his usual happy-go-lucky-get-on-Sissi's-nerves smile.

"Careful Odd, you'll offend Kiwi," Ulrich told him.

"Hey, Kiwi is not blind, or deaf!" Odd protested.

"You know what Odd? You're just jealous because you're stuck with that so call girlfriend of yours!" Sissi yelled, clearly out of anger.

Elizabeth walked up and stomped on her foot. "If I'm so low in class and your so high then how come I have a boyfriend, and you don't?" she demanded.

Sissi proceeded to hop up and down on her uninjured foot. "Ow! Like I said! I love Ulrich and I know he loves me!" she growled.

"Have a nice walk, er...hop, back to the hotel Sissi," Yumi called as they started to walk away.

"Don't mind her, she's always crabby when she wakes up," Odd said, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"I still can't believe she said that! Do people really look that far down on other people? Is it because I work in a Ren. Faire and don't go to normal school?" she demanded.

"No, she says that about everyone, even Yumi. Anyone who has something that she doesn't," Odd told her.

She unclenched her fists, sighing. "I know I just...people like her make me so mad! I can't believe you put up with her," she muttered calming down.

Yumi put her hand on her shoulder. "I would personally like to thank you. You have done what we wish we could have done for the past few years," she laughed.

"That's for sure," Aelita mumbled. She still had a protective arm around Jeremie. "Happy Birthday Yumi," she added, smiling.

"Thanks guys, it was a good day, until a few minutes ago," Yumi said. They smiled and Ulrich wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her lightly.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:** Thanks a million-zillion-billion times to RenaYumi. My muse and friend and fellow writing buddy. Your help is much appreciated. Please review all of you!


	32. Faire

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** JxA

**Author's Note:** I'm skipping ahead a few days. This is the second-to-last day that their going to be at the Faire. I hope you enjoy.

**"I** can't believe there's only two days left here," Jeremie commented as he and Aelita wandered through the booths.

"I know, it's been so much fun! I don't want to leave," Aelita exclaimed. She sighed, walking over to a jewelry booth and running her fingers over the pendents and necklaces. "Where did all the time go?" she asked, looking at a necklace consisting of intertwining silver threads that formed half-circular loops.

"It didn't go anywhere, it just seemed to go faster because we were enjoying ourselves," Jeremie explained, smiling. He walked over to her, looking at the necklace she was examining. "You want it?" he asked.

"What? Oh...it's pretty, but Jeremie, no!" she exclaimed as he took the necklace and paid for it. She sighed, shaking her head at him and he smiled at her. "You didn't have to," she murmured as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"I know that, but I wanted to," he told her. She smiled as they walked off to the next booth. "I'm glad you were able to come..."

"Me too. I'm glad I was able to experience this. Especially with you," she replied, smiling. They walked over to the gardens and she sighed. "What do you think the others are doing?"

"Getting into trouble," he replied. She laughed and leaned against him. "We'll have to come back here next year," he said after awhile.

"Think your school will take the trip again?" she asked.

"If not, then we'll just have to find our way here." She laughed again, shaking her head as they sat by one of the many fountains.

"Your nuts," she muttered. "We can't get here by ourselves." He shrugged and she hit him lightly.

At that moment Odd, Ulrich, Elizabeth, and Yumi spotted them and walked over. "Hey guys!" Odd called. "Not interrupting, are we?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"No Odd, not at all," Jeremie said. He wrapped an arm around Aelita's waist and there was a chorus of Aw's from the others. "What are you guys up too?" Jeremie asked.

"We're just wandering around, aimlessly," Yumi answered. She smiled at them. "Should we leave you two alone?"

"No, you guys can stay," Aelita said, laughing. They wandered around the rest of the day, stopping here and there, and catching shows.

They were down by the lake when Odd attempted to skip a stone. "Odd, you need _flat_ stones for that," Ulrich said. Odd stuck his tongue out as Ulrich picked up a stone and skipped it across the water.

"Show off," Odd muttered. He wandered around the shore, throwing rocks, actually skipping a few, before sitting on a stump. Elizabeth walked over, sitting on his lap. "Comfy?" he asked. She nodded smiling and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Aw..." Yumi said. Odd and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Just remember all the blackmail, er pictures, I have on you two," Jeremie commented. Yumi and Ulrich blushed as the others laughed.

The canon sounded and Elizabeth smiled at them. "I guess you'll be heading back now. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

She turned to Odd. "And...?" He nodded and she smiled, hugging him. "Alright, I'll see you later then," she said, smiling.

"Alright, see you," he told her. He kissed her lightly and they walked to the main gate.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked as they continued on to the hotel.

"Uh, nothing. Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Odd called, running off. They exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Where's he going?" Aelita asked.

"Probably smelled an unsuspecting buffet," Jeremie replied. They laughed as they walked up the steps into the hotel. "I'll see you in about thirty minutes, ok?" Aelita nodded and they went upstairs.

"Yumi, you want to go into town for dinner?" Ulrich asked. She smiled.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you in half an hour?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she replied as they went into their separate rooms.

**Author's Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	33. Dinner with Elizabeth

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings: **OxE

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated, been busy. Hehe...Whoops. Oh well, here's a new chapter for you guys! Oh and woo-hoo! I reached 200 reviews!

**O**dd smiled as he wandered through town before stopping at a florist and buying a single, long-stemmed red rose. He had already changed into "normal" clothes and was on his way back to the faire grounds. His stomach did another flip-flop and he swallowed. _Come on, nothing to be worried about...Your just meeting her family,_ he told himself silently.

He weaved through the back streets until he reached the site of the Faire and went to the trailers in back. Earlier she had pointed out which trailer was hers and he followed the road closely, trying not to get lost. Finally he came to the semi-familiar trailer and saw her father out front barbequing. Elizabeth was sitting on a picnic table, sketching something on a note book in her lap. She wore a shimmering turquoise top and blue jeans with turquoise flames painted on them. She looked up, brushing her blonde hair back, and smiled. "Odd!" she called, waving. He smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey," he said. "I uh...got you this," he said, handing her the rose. She grinned, hugging him.

"Dad, this is Odd. The guy I was telling you about. He's with the visiting school," she said smiling. She hugged him again. "Thanks, I love it."

"Hello Odd. I'm William Huntington," her father said, holding his hand out. "Call me Will. Lizzy's told us quite a lot about you."

"Hello. Uh...not sure if that's a good thing..." he said, looking at Elizabeth. She smiled, going into the trailer. "What're you cooking?"

"Hamburgers and hotdogs. Hope your hungry," Will answered.

"Oh, I'm always hungry," Odd laughed. A few moments later, Elizabeth came out, smiling.

"Odd, I don't know if you remember them, but this is Kellen, and this is Catherine. And my mom," Elizabeth explained. Kellen looked to be about nine and he looked at Odd curiously.

"Why do you wear girl colors?" he asked.

Odd pretended to look annoyed, instead he smiled. "These are _not_ girl colors. They're just classified as that," Odd protested.

"Why is your name Odd?" Catherine asked. She looked up at him under blonde bangs, seeming to be about six.

"Catherine! Kellen! Where are your manners?" her mom exclaimed. "Hello Odd, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm Gwyneth Huntington." Her mom turned to her dad, smiling. "How's dinner?"

"It's coming along fine. Lizzy, why don't you be a good girl and keep Kitty and Kell busy while we finish up here?" Will asked, smiling.

"Sure. Come on Odd, you can help," she said. She grabbed their hands, leading them into the trailer. "What do you two want to do?" she asked.

"Barbies!" Catherine exclaimed. Kellen made a face and started pushing for Nintendo.

"How about something you can _both_ agree to do?" Elizabeth demanded above their voices. "Sorry...they can be pains at times," she said to Odd.

"It's ok, really. I don't mind," he replied, smiling. He kissed her and they heard a chorus of _Eews_. They pulled back and Elizabeth laughed.

"Sorry...again," she mumbled, turning to her siblings. "Alright...how about a board game? Or...hide-and-go-seek?"

"Hide-and-go-seek!" the kids exclaimed.

"Guess we have a winner, want to play?" she asked, looking at Odd.

"Sure. Why not?"

They made their way outside and she set up the rules and boundaries. "Okay...Kellen, your first in counting." Kellen began to count and Catherine ran off, hiding in some bushes. Elizabeth grinned as she and Odd went behind the trailer, hiding behind an outcropping of rocks and bushes. "He won't look for us, he's more interested in getting Catherine," she whispered.

"Okay," Odd whispered back, smiling. She grinned, kissing him and he kissed her back. "What if your parents find us?" She shrugged and he kissed her again.

**"S**o tell us Odd, how do you like school?" Will asked as they sat at the picnic table.

Odd paused in the process of eating his fifth hamburger and shrugged. "It's okay, I'm not the greatest student, but I get by," he replied. "But I do live there...and my friends are there so it's fun."

"That's good. Are you still hungry? We have dessert," Gwyn replied.

"Mom...he'll eat anything you put in front of him," Elizabeth explained.

:Well, hopefully he won't eat the plates," Gwyn replied. They laughed and Catherine and Kellen looked confused.

"Mommy, I want cake _now_," Catherine whined, tugging on Gwyn's sleeve.

"In a bit Kitty. Not now, go and play with Kellen inside," she told her. Catherine glared but they left. They continued to talk before Gwyn got up and went to get the cake and kids.

**"S**o...what were you drawing when I arrived?" Odd asked. They had finished dinner about an hour ago and were wandering the castle grounds as the sun sank behind the horizon.

"Oh...just a drawing. Something silly and not that good," she replied. She smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely," Odd replied. He pulled her close, kissing her and she sighed. "Better get back before curfew. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Odd walked off and she stood there a few minutes before going back to her trailer and into her room, pulling on her headphones and amping the volume to muffle the raised voices on the other side.

**Author's Note:** Let me know how you liked it! And thanks a million to RenaYumi for her help!


	34. Last Day

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** UxY, OxE, JxA

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoy it! For the record, the guys are wearing their normal outfits.

**T**hey arrived at the Faire just as the canon went off and the crowds swept in through the gates. Elizabeth was standing in her usual spot, waiting for them. Odd stopped mid sentence looking at her, before running over. "What happened? Lizzy are you alright?" he demanded.

She smiled, playing with a lock of hair. "Of course? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. He stared at her, open mouthed, like he couldn't believe what she was saying. Meanwhile the others had joined them and were also asking her if she was ok.

"Lizzy...your eye..." Odd said. He brushed back her hair, lightly grazing the skin around her eye and she flinched.

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore. We were playing football last night and Kellen got me in the eye. Nothing major," she replied, still smiling. But it wavered a little. "Come on, let's forget about the Faire today. I want to do something fun," she said, looking at them.

"Uh...sure..." Yumi replied. She smiled. "Sounds good, you need to change?"

"I have it all. Right here," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the satchel at her feet that had gone unnoticed until now. "I can change at your room?"

"Yeah," Aelita said, smiling. Odd still looked uncertain but forced a smile, taking her bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

They made their way back to the rooms where they changed into normal attire. Yumi wore jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that still showed off her stomach, tying a sweater around her waist. Aelita wore shorts and a tank top with sandals. Elizabeth came out wearing jeans and a jacket over a lime green shirt. "Isn't it kinda hot to wear that?" Yumi asked, looking at her.

"No, I'll be fine," Elizabeth replied. She pulled her hair back into a braid and stretched. "Anyway, I can always take it off, come on, let's go." They met the guys downstairs and made their way out through the back gardens.

They picked up a trail leading away from town and Ulrich looked at Elizabeth. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There's this little vale about thirty minutes walking. It's secluded and really pretty. There's a lake and plenty of berry bushes, and the mountains are in front of us," Elizabeth explained.

"I've heard of places like those. Very common in the country," Jeremie replied. "A wood surrounds it, right?"

"Right," Elizabeth answered. They continued on, laughing and talking until the eventually stumbled through some bushes into a large clearing that looked exactly as she had explained earlier.

"Wow..." Odd said before grinning and running straight into the lake. They laughed and Ulrich picked Yumi up, tossing her into the water. She screamed before pulling him in with her and he kissed her once he'd resurfaced. Aelita looked at Jeremie sharply.

"Don't you dare..." she warned but he shoved her in anyway before jumping in. Elizabeth laughed, perching herself on a boulder and shaking her head at them. She pulled out the sketch pad she'd had last night, smiling as she began to sketch them.

**"H**ey that's really good," Yumi said later that day. She was standing next to Elizabeth, watching her shadow in the sketch she'd done of them playing in the water.

"Thanks," she said, setting the piece of charcoal down and smiling at her. "I love drawing."

"Your good at it. Has Odd seen them?"

"No. You're the only one, my own parents haven't seen them yet..." Elizabeth answered. They fell silent as the others joined them, smiling and laughing. Odd went up and looked at the sketch.

"Wow...that's great!"

"Thanks. I better be heading back. Your leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah...in the morning." She nodded, smiling.

"I'll be there to say good bye." She kissed Odd good bye and hugged the others before heading back to the Faire. She shifted her satchel repeatedly, trying to get it into a comfortable position but everything hurt. Finally she gave up on it and just held it against her.

There was no one out front of her trailer and she walked up the steps, opening the door and entering it. "Where were you all day?"

"Dad. I was just. I was..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"You were just what?" he asked, standing. She could smell the alcohol surrounding him and tried not to gag, glancing at the hall leading to her room. "Answer me dammit!" he yelled suddenly, his hand shooting out, connecting with the side of her face.

She fell back, holding the tears in. "Dad..." she trailed off as he punched her in the stomach causing her to double over.

"You were supposed to make lunch today and didn't. I had to make lunch. Where were you?" he demanded. Her satchel fell open and the sketch book and charcoal fell out. He grabbed the book and opened it, flipping through it. "You were with them? You were supposed to be here!" he roared. "I thought I told you not to draw again!" He snapped the charcoal in two and stepped towards her. That's when she saw the knife.

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think. Sorry if it turned a little...ahem...violent. Didn't intend for that to happen...


	35. Finding

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Pairings:** OxE

**Author's Note:** Sorry...I haven't been updating, have I? Forewarning...This is slightly graphic... Well...it's been a VERY busy week. And I think my sister turned into flipper...

**"O**dd quit pacing!" Ulrich ordered for the umpteenth time that hour. They were sitting outside the hotel, sprawled across the benches except for Odd who kept getting up to pace every few minutes. "Odd!"

"Look, she said she'd be here. Maybe she's running late?" Jeremie suggested but Odd just shook his head, continuing with his pacing.

"Perhaps her alarm didn't go off?" Aelita asked.

"Look, whatever's keeping her it must be bad. I mean...come on...she _promised_," Odd exclaimed. He turned sharply and tripped, falling to the ground, just sitting there, looking out over the parking lot. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Odd, are you insane? The buses will be here in twenty minutes!" Yumi exclaimed, sitting up and looking at him.

"I'll be back in time. Just...save me a seat, okay?" Before any of them could protest he ran off down the gravel path leading to the faire grounds.

"Should we let him go alone?" Ulrich asked, already rising to his feet.

"She could've been detained by her parents, told to help clean up," Jeremie began.

"Or something else," Yumi finished.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, looking at them. They exchanged looks and Jeremie nodded.

"We think her parents are abusive Aelita. They...hit...her. So we're going to go make sure Odd doesn't stick his neck out to far," Jeremie explained. He grabbed her arm, pulling her along as they took off after Odd.

**H**e got there in four minutes flat, breathing hard as he jogged down the lanes of trailers until he reached hers. The car out front was gone and the front door wasn't closed all the way. He frowned, walking slowly up to the door, muscles tense, ready to fight. "Hello?" he called as he opened the door. Silence met him and he pulled the door open, stepping into the dimness.

The blinds were still pulled shut for the night and the air conditioner hummed cheerily overhead. A dull throb in a sea of quiet. He was in the main living area, to the right were the bedrooms, the kitchen to the left. After a few moments hesitation he went to the bedrooms and looked in, the rooms were tossed. Hangars strewed across the floor, clothes discarded everywhere. Books, pens, paper, pictures, all lay scattered across the ground.

In one of the rooms, he found a picture of her in her garb and picked it up. She was smiling happily, an arm wrapped around each of her siblings. This room looked untouched. It was bright green with rainbow beads hanging around the bed. The curtains were bright pink along with the carpet. The mirror in the back sported a collage of pictures and he made his way over to it. The clothes still remained in the closet, porcelain figurines cluttered the shelves and dresser.

He swallowed, turning away from the rooms and making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. It was darker in here and smelled...odd. He reached around on the wall, trying to find a light switch. He found one and flicked the switch but he only heard a dry fizz that meant the lightbulb was removed. He swallowed, looking around for a flashlight. Nothing. "Lizzy?" he called softly. He saw the outline of something move in the dark and took a half-step back. "Lizzy?"

He bumped into an end table and something wobbled, fell over, and landed on his foot. He cursed quietly, picking it up. A candle. He went through the drawers quickly, trying to find matches before finally finding a lighter and igniting the candle. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen, holding the wavering light in front of him.

Something silvery glinted further in and he stepped closer, looking down. It was a knife, the kind used for carving and his stomach somersaulted, threatening to spill it's contents when he glimpsed the rust-red stains on it.

Blood.

He looked down and instantly wished he hadn't. Red hand prints glared at him from the floor, smears of crimson streaked across the cabinets. The more he looked the more nauseous he felt. Something groaned and he jerked, almost dropping the candle. He moved forward tentatively until he was by the back wall. A figure lay, it's back to him, the rest of the characteristics lost in the formless shadows surrounding it.

He moved forward, turning it onto it's side and pulled back sharply when he saw her face. Ash grey and chalk white. The lips were pale and drawn back from loss of blood, he sat her up, cradling her against him and she groaned again, her eyes flicking open and he smiled at her. "Hello Lizzy."

"Odd? What're...What're you..."

"I'm here for you." He looked down at the rest of her body, a deep gash stretched across her belly but the blood was dry and crusting. "What happened?"

"He..." She trailed off, gesturing vaguely to an area behind him. Odd set her down gently, turning to see where she was pointing too. The table was behind him and he caught sight of the man laying underneath it. A pool of red underneath him. That did it. He ran to the sink, his body convulsing. "Odd...?"

He just shook his head, sinking down again, leaning wearily against the cabinet. "Why...?"

"Odd, I have to go. People will find him soon. I have to go."

"Elizabeth..why'd you do it?"

He looked up, watching her pull herself wearily to her feet, her hair hanging limply over her face. Sweat glistened on her face in the dim light. "Are you going to help or not?" she asked. He swallowed, trying to regain composure and not stare at her battered, bloody body.

**Author's Note:** Okay...turned out bloodier than I wanted...Sorry guys!


	36. RunningFollowing

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** OxE

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm updating regularly again! Yay! Anyway, please review!

_**T**his is insane. Completely nuts. Odd you've definitely gone off the high dive and into the bottomless pit now..._

Elizabeth came out in a new pair of jeans. She wore a dark burgundy shirt and he could see droplets of red appearing on the front around her stomach. A large, formless, grey jacket covered hung open. "Ready?"

"Yeah, how about you?" he asked. She nodded, and shifted a backpack on her shoulder. He opened the trailer's back door and they made their way out, heading off through the grounds. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Anywhere. The metro. I have cash..." she replied breathlessly. He glanced over at her, grabbing her as she stumbled. "I'm sorry...about dragging you into this..." she whispered.

"Sh...it's going to be okay. Hey, I volunteered, remember?"

"Not for this. Not for any of this..." She stumbled again as they walked through the thin stretch of trees leading to the road. He swallowed.

"Hey, let's rest for a moment, okay?"

"No Odd...I have to...keep going..." she gasped. He ignored her, finding a boulder and sitting her on it. She was breathing heavily, fumbling with the jacket zipper but he could see the red seeping through the shirt.

"Lizzy!"

"Sh...Sh..." Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out. "Odd...I..."

"Lizzy? Lizzy? _Elizabeth!_"

**"I** can't believe you forgot which trailer was hers!" Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi shot him a death glare as she continued her search for the elusive Huntington trailer.

"You try and find it then. You were there too!" she snapped. He glared and Jeremie got between them.

"Now, now, this isn't the time or place for fighting. We need to find Odd and Elizabeth," he told them sharply.

"Your right Jeremie," Yumi said. She sighed and began searching again.

"Isn't that it?" Aelita asked suddenly, pointing at a trailer off to the side. The other three looked over and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...that's it..." Ulrich said. Jeremie sighed and they ran across the gravel road and entered the trailer. It was completely ransacked. Bedroom doors hung open and drawers in the living room opened, their contents spilling across the floor.

"Elizabeth? Odd?" Jeremie called. They heard a creak and turned toward the kitchen. Jeremie walked over, flicking the switch. "Power's out."

They set to work, opening all the blinds, trying to get light into the trailer. "I'm going to check the kitchen," Yumi said. She walked into the kitchen and a moment later there was a crash, rip, and scream.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. He ran into the kitchen, closely followed by Jeremie who was followed by Aelita.

Jeremie glanced over Ulrich's shoulder, his complexion going paler than usual. He spun around, shoving aelita backwards. "Don't look. Don't look."

"What's wrong? What happened to Yumi?" Aelita kept asking.

"Sh...sh...just, don't look," he kept telling her. She tried to peak in but Ulrich was blocking the view.

Yumi stood, pressed back against the wall, the blinds hanging half on/half off. Her breathing was ragged and she looked ready to throw up. Red covered one of her shoes and there was a skid mark where she'd skid. "My god Ulrich...what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. Come on, we have to find Odd," he replied. She turned, wrapping her arms around him, trying not to visualize the body laying by the sink.

"But that's her _dad_," she muttered.

"I know, I know. And it looks like he got her too. Fresh blood...leads to the back door. Come on, maybe we can follow them," Ulrich told her. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the kitchen. "Come on, they left a trail."

**Author's Note:** Well...how do you like it? Let me know please?


	37. Leaving

1**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Lyoko.

**Pairing:** None.

**Author Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in like...forever. I've been busy. Hope you all enjoy it! Even though it's really short...

**O**dd scooped up Elizabeth, shaking her as he held her in his lap. "Lizzy? Lizzy, can you hear me?" he asked. She mumbled something under her breath and Odd swallowed. "Elizabeth?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and sounded hoarse to his ears. He cleared it and reached out, brushing back her hair.

Her skin was cold and very pale, and seemed to be tightening around her face. Her eyes flickered open and he could see the pain in them. "In...my bad. There's a...tape. All evidence needed." She closed her eyes again, letting her head fall back.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth don't you dare!" He bundled up her jacket, pressing it against her wound but she just gasped weakly, coughed, and fell silent. He laid her down and just sat there numbly, watching her. Waiting for the next breath that didn't come.

**U**lrich paused when he saw Odd in the clearing. He was sitting next to a boulder, or more accurately, leaning against it. He saw jean-clad legs sticking out next to him and swallowed. "Wait here," he told the others. He walked forward, careful not to startle the blonde-haired boy in front of him. "Odd?" he asked quietly.

Odd turned and looked at Ulrich, silent tears running down his cheeks. "I couldn't save her Ulrich. I couldn't. I was to late..."

Ulrich glanced over and saw Elizabeth laying there, looking as peaceful as he'd ever seen her. "It's okay Odd. It wasn't your fault. Look, lets go get the cops, and tell them what happened. Come on, lets go." He helped Odd up, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders and led him away from the body - from Elizabeth.

**Authors Note:** Well, that's it. I can leave it here or not. But if I don't, not sure where/how to end it. Sorry it's taken me so long...I had a real Writer's Block...


	38. Epilogue, Dance

1**Disclaimer: **Don't own Code Lyoko.

**Pairing:** Odd and Sam...kinda.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the epilogue. Thank you Luna! You gave me a great idea. Unfortunately, that means you guys might be getting a sequel...I dedicate this chapter to Luna.

It's been three months. Three months and she was still on my mind. So many questions that were left unanswered. Like where her mother and siblings. And...could I have helped her? If I had stopped her from leaving the trailer and instead called an ambulance, would she be alive? If I had made her bandage the wound? If I had left earlier and not waited around at the hotel...If, if, if...

"Come on Odd, lighten up. It's a dance. Not a funeral," Ulrich joked. After a moment though, his face drew together again and he swallowed as I looked away. "Hey Odd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Go on and dance with Yumi. After all, that is the point of this," I gestured around at the decorations. It was the last dance of the year. The End of School dance. I'd been looking forward to it for months, until the trip. Ulrich sighed, gave me a small smile, but went off to the dance floor with Yumi.

Jeremie and Aelita were already out there dancing and I smiled when I saw them. Aelita really did love this world. Sighing, I stood and headed towards the exit. I didn't belong here. This was a place of happiness and my head was filled with such doubts and confusion that I just...couldn't stay.

I walked through the courtyard and ran my fingers over random benches or trees. The night was warm and the moon shone high in the sky. Stars glittered and clouds scudded quietly through the night. I swallowed, going down the familiar paths and into the park where I wandered the grounds aimlessly.

I don't know how long I stayed out there, but I had grown tired and was getting ready to head back to the dorms when I heard a sound. I paused, then headed towards it. A tree stood in front of me and I rounded it carefully, senses on alert. And even in that state I was shocked at what I saw.

Sam.

I hadn't seen her in a long, long time. We had lost touch. Broken up. Something like that. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Carefully I approached her. My foot settled down on a twig and it snapped. I stopped as she looked up, her eyes finding mine.

"Odd."

"Hey Sam." I walked over to her, sitting down next to her. Her eyes were puffy and I could see silver trails down her cheeks. She had been crying. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. "Nothing Odd. Nothing that would interest you," she muttered.

"Hey, don't start that, okay? You did this before. Now tell me. What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and I reached out, touching her shoulder. "Come on Sammie, what's wrong?"

"He...he hurt me."

"Who hurt you? How did they hurt you?" I asked, turning to face her. She looked at me and I saw the dark discoloration around her eye and split lip for the first time.

"He invited me to your school's dance and I went. Cause I thought it'd be fun, you know? Well...we never made it there. He tried to...do things with me. But I refused. So he...he did this to me," she whispered, gesturing to her face. I swallowed.

"God Sammie..I'm sorry," I whispered. She hiccuped quietly then leaned against me.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked after a few moments.

"I...it didn't feel right in there. I have a lot on my mind lately," I told her. She glanced up at me curiously and I sighed. "I was kinda..dating this girl. When we went on a field trip. And...she ended up dying. And I just feel like I could've done something to help her."

Sam stayed quiet for awhile and I finally glanced at her. "Something like that happened to me awhile ago. My mom. She got real sick but kept telling me that she was okay. I listened to her. She died a few days later and from that day I keep wondering if I had called 9-1-1 or someone, would she be alive? The feeling lasts forever I think, or at least for the three years since, and there's nothing you can really do about it. My mind _knows_ that there was nothing I could do, but my heart seems to refuse that explanation. I've learned to just try and live my life as normally as possible and push the doubts aside," she explained.

I looked at her and she smiled feebly, yawning. "Thanks Sam...that makes me feel...better..." I told her. Her smile widened and I wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. "What...happened? Between us I mean."

She shrugged sleepily. "I don't know. It was to complicated? Going to different schools and all. Different backgrounds. I'm not exactly sure myself..." she trailed off and I smiled as I looked at her. She had drifted off to sleep. Yawning, I rested my head on top of hers and followed suit, for once a peaceful, dreamless, restful sleep wrapped around me.

**Author's Note:** That's it. No more Return to the Past. However...if I am a good little authoress, I will make a sequel to this. Lol. No promises though. And if I do, you will either see the first chapter tomorrow, or next Monday. Again, thanks Luna for the idea and Ems for the prompting!


End file.
